Azriel - Season Five
by Asperitas
Summary: Azriel is back. She needs to protect Sam and Dean from everyone wanting to hurt them while still staying loyal to Heaven. Sequel to 'Azriel - Season Four'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm back! This is the first chapter of** ** _Azriel - Season Five_** **. This will have more chapters than the last one. I'm also planning to upload another story with tidbits of plots about Azriel. Things like episodes, alternate Universes I had planned, versions I deleted, etc. I hope you enjoy this story and I would** ** _love_** **some feedback.**

Azriel shot up with a gasp. Everything was bright and loud. "Calm down, Azriel." a voice told her quickly. She managed to focus her gaze only to spot Michael next to her. "Michael." she gasped. He looked pale and shaken. "You're back." he whispered in relief and closed his eyes.

"What?" she asked him confused, but he instead pulled her to him and embraced her tightly. She was completely still in confusion, feeling him start to shake slightly. What had happened? "Michael?" she whispered, she didn't dare say it loud. "I wasn't sure you'd come back." he mumbled quietly. "I thought … that maybe you were dead."

It came back to her. The blade that was shoved through her chest, killing her. She was completely shocked. How had she come back? He had known that she was going to come back? Was that why he always sent her on dangerous missions?

"No, it's not."

She hadn't noticed that she'd projected.

"I send you on dangerous missions because I trust you. I trust you to accomplish them." he whispered in her ear. She clung to him as she fully comprehended what had happened. She had died. Then she had come back. By herself. "Michael, how?" she pleaded. "How did I come back?"

"I-I can't tell you." he mumbled.

"What?" she asked with a frown.

"I'm sorry, Aza-Azriel." he whispered. "I am not allowed to tell you. I can't break a binding promise."

She stayed silent, not answering. What was she supposed to think? He obviously knew what had happened, but apparently he had sworn a binding promise not to tell her about it, meaning he literally was not capable of breaking the promise.

He pulled away. "We were succesful." he told her softly. "Lucifer is free. Sam killed Lilith."

"He's free?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. She would've thought Michael'd already be on earth by now. "Did Dean say yes?"

Michael pressed his lips into a thin line. "No." he told her shortly. "Castiel got him out. Castiel is now dead."

"Oh." she mumbled with disappointment. Castiel had killed her. If he hadn't already been dead, she would've hunted him down to do it herself. Michael tilted his head and listened to something only he was capable of hearing. "It seems like some angels decided to take matters into their own hands. They cornered the vessels and decided to … force Dean to say yes."

She frowned in surprise. "I thought you ordered them not to do this."

"I did. Obviously they need … further encouraging to obey." he murmured. He focused his sharp eyes on her. "How do you feel?"

She took a moment to think. She flexed her hands and rolled her shoulders. "Strange." she responded finally. "Something is different."

"I can't tell you what is different." Michael told her. "The binding promise covers that as well."

She stared at him. "What are you hiding from me?" He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

She studied him. He looked tired. Incredibly so.

"Do you think you feel good enough for a mission?" Michael asked her.

"I think so." she told him. He smiled weakly and stroked the side of her face.

"I need you to protect the vessels." he told her. "I can't have anyone injuring them. Protect them from demons and angels as well."

"What am I supposed to do to them?" she asked him. She had already killed Uriel.

He looked away. "Tell the angels to stop. If they refuse to do so … kill them."

She stood in a dark corner in the human's house. His name was Robert Singer and he was a hunter. A friend of the Winchesters. He was in a wheelchair. She was pretty sure that was something new. She shrugged. " _Sleep_." she whispered. He rubbed his eyes tiredly he looked back down onto the book and his beer bottle fell to the floor. She stepped closer stroked her fingers half an inch away from his head through the air. " _Dean._ " she whispered into his head. Scenes appeared before her eyes. She frowned. Nothing. " _Sam._ "

Robert stabbing himself in the stomach instead of Sam, "That wasn't me". Then she finally got a location. She pulled out of his mind and narrowed her eyes. She didn't like not being able to find the Winchesters through conventional methods. She pulled out two tracking coins. They were the ones used by Jehova's Witnesses. It was better than nothing. She flew to the location she had seen in Robert's mind. She crashed to the floor in a painful motion. She pulled herself up, staggering slightly. She frowned. Flying wasn't supposed to be this painful. She resumed to think about this some other time. She needed to find them. She walked through the quiet town. There were several humans here, but they all seemed to be hiding somewhere. She was honestly confused. She heard loud voices and walked in that direction. She found Dean, fighting with a dark skinned human. "Rufus! The polluted water, the shooting star, the red Mustang - it's War. I'm telling you, it's War." Dean tried to tell the man. She frowned. She turned her sight to that of a human. Both Dean and the man, Rufus, had black eyes. She blinked again and saw the not-manipulated truth. Someone was creating illusions affecting all the humans.

"You're damn right it is." Rufus replied and punched Dean in the face, going for the gun. She flung him back with her powers and he slammed against the wall. She stepped forward. "Demon!" he grolled. "I am not a demon." she clarified.

"Who are you?!" Dean demanded. "Castiel killed you!"

She turned to him. "Dean. Nice to see you again." she said sarcastically, before smiling falsely. "I'm back!" she said and threw her hands in the air. "And I'm still the same as before. I have orders to protect both you and your brother." she told him blankly. He frowned at her. "Who are you?" the other man bellowed. She turned to him and snapped her fingers. He blinked as his sight readjusted. "I took the illusions from both of you." she told Dean. "I do not want to resurrect you." She frowned slightly. "Again."

"What do you mean, _again_?" he asked angrily. She just smirked at him.

"It was the horseman, right?" he asked her, pushing his obvious dislike of her aside. She furrowed her forehead. "Probably." she admitted. "You were obviously attacking each other, thinking the other is a demon. I assume you're not the only ones affected."

Dean shook his head. "Sam!" he exclaimed. "Where is he?" she asked. "I can't find you. Those signs hide you from me." she stated with distaste, staring at the signs carved into his ribs. Sam apparently had them too, otherwise she would have felt him. "They're supposed to do that!" he shot back. She didn't reply. Dean lead Rufus and Azriel to a house and Azriel shrugged and placed a powerful kick against the door. The door flew open and she walked inside. A shot hit her chest and she stumbled aside, holding her chest. She was obviously still weak from her 'death'. "Whoa, whoa!" Dean exclaimed and held his hands up. "She's not a demon! Actually the opposite! She's an angel. Why did that shot hurt you?" he asked with a frown. She glared at him. "I was killed a few days ago." she hissed and rubbed her chest. "I'm still weak!" He shrugged in acknowledgement.

"We all on the same page?" the woman asked Dean and Rufus. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Good." Rufus said with a nod.

"Hi, Jo."

"Hey." That was the younger, blonde woman.

"Okay, we got to find War before everybody in this town kills each-" he broke off as gunshots rang through the air. They all ducked.

"Damn it! Where's Sam?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Upstairs." Rufus answered and Dean ran upstairs and she followed him.

"Dean. It's not demons." Sam quickly told his brother.

"It's War." they both said in sync.

"I just can't figure out how he's doing it." Dean said in confusion. "He has a ring. His ring makes him powerful." she told them. Sam turned around so fast she could practically hear his neck cracking. "You told me she was dead!" he said accusingly. "She was dead." Dean told him.

"But I came back." she said. "And now you won't get rid of me."

"Apparently she's under orders to protect us." Dean told him drily. Sam frowned at her. Dean succeeded in cutting Sam free.

"We got to move. Come on." Dean said and they started walking. Azriel followed them. They were on the search for War. "Take his ring and he loses his power." she told them. They spotted War and the Winchesters advanced on him. Sam and Dean grabbed him. Dean fixated him in place and Sam pulled out the demon killing knife.

"Whoa. Okay. That's a sweet little knife. But come on. You can't kill war, kiddos." War told them condescendingly.

"Oh, we know." Dean replied. Sam pressed War's hand against the car and cut four fingers off. The ring fell down onto the ground. Azriel bend down and picked it up. War disappeared, along with his car. She gave Dean the ring. "It does nothing." she told him. "It's only powerful in his hands."

He studied her and nodded. She followed them as they said their goodbyes to their friends and followed after them as they drove away in their car. She caught up to them when they made a stop at a picnic table.

"So, pit stop at Mount Doom?" Dean asked jokingly.

"Dean-" Sam said hesitantly.

"Sam, let's not." Dean said. She eyed them. There was obviously bad blood between them.

"No, listen. This is important. I know you don't trust me." Sam told him. Dean looked away. She frowned. They weren't going to do what she thought they were going to do, right?

"Just, now I realize something. I don't trust me either." Sam admitted and Dean looked back up.

"From the minute I saw that blood, only thought in my head … and I tell myself it's for the right reasons, my intentions are good, and it, it feels true, you know? But I think, underneath … I just miss the feeling. I know how messed up that sounds, which means I know how messed up I am. Thing is, the problem's not the demon blood, not really. I mean, I, what I did, I can't blame the blood or Ruby or … anything. The problem's me. How far I'll go. There's something in me that … scares the hell out of me, Dean. In the last couple of days, I caught another glimpse … " he trailed off. She refrained from telling him that he couldn't have really been craving the blood since the blood hadn't been demon blood.

"So what are you saying?" Dean said finally.

"I'm in no shape to be hunting. I need to step back, 'cause I'm dangerous. Maybe it's best we just … go our separate ways." Sam suggested carefully.

"Well, I think you're right." And they were doing what she had been afraid off. Why couldn't it be easy? Why couldn't they stay together? It would make everything easier for her. Now she had to give Sam another tracking coin. Fun.

"I was expecting a fight." Sam said slightly confused.

"The truth is I spend more time worrying about you than about doing the job right. And I just, I can't afford that, you know? Not now."

Sam nodded. "I'm sorry, Dean."

"I know you are, Sam." Dean said tiredly. She quickly made herself invisible and threw a tracking coin in Sam's backpack.

"Hey, do you, uh, wanna take the Impala?" Dean suggested. Please, don't, she pleaded inwardly.

"It's okay." Sam said with a unconvincing nod. He stood up and walked a few steps, before turning back.

"Take care of yourself, Dean."

"Yeah, you too, Sammy."

Sam took his backpack and got into a nearby pickup truck. Then he drove away with the driver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I know, it's been some time, but here's another update. I finished the exams, so I was pretty much spent. I hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way, I got a PM telling me that Azriel and Michael's relationship is similar to one depicted in** ** _Grimm_** **, and, well, one thing I can say for sure is that** ** _Grimm_** **didn't serve as an inspiration for me, as I only watched the first episode. Have fun.**

Azriel sat on the motel room bed. She had accompanied Dean on his last few hunts, sometimes visiting Sam at the diner he was working at. Dean had, grudgingly, accepted her presence, when it became obvious she wasn't leaving. Now she was doing her best to make him trust her, listening to him and trying to have him teach her about hunters. So far it was not really working. She was eating chocolate on her bed. Did she mention that she loved chocolate? Because she did. Dean was in the bathroom, cleaning his jacket from the blood. He didn't want her to help him, and to be honest, she wasn't exactly sure that helping him was a good thing. Her powers were … wonky. She wasn't quite capable of the same things she had been capable of before her 'death'. Healing didn't work as well as it should have. But she was still capable of destroying things. It still worked as well as before. She felt a presence enter the motel room and quickly cloaked her own. Dean stepped out of the bathroom with his jacket and Castiel followed him and stared at her in something she would've called shock. She smiled. "Nice to see you." she told him and stood up. Her blade fell into her hand and she made to attack him, when she faltered.

 _Don't._

"Michael?" she asked in confusion.

 _He is another protector for the Winchesters. His grace is already failing._

"But- Why … " she trailed off.

 _He is useful._ Michael told her. _It will make things easier for you._

"But, I thought my primary concern was-"

 _Dean still is your primary concern, but you can't be with him all the time. Castiel will be able to protect him when you are gone._

"He _killed_ me!"

 _I know._ he sighed. _But we still need him._

"Of course." she whispered sarcastically, "That makes a lot of sense." But she obeyed. Her angel blade disappeared and she blinked, focusing on the two suspicious beings in front of her. "You are lucky, Castiel." she whispered. She cleared her throat, regaining her stronger voice. "I won't kill you." she said. "You are allowed to live as long as you do not cause problems." she told him. "How … gracious of Michael." he answered blankly. She glared. "Be glad. I would've killed you."

She sat back down onto Dean's bed, he had refused to have her anywhere near him when he slept. She usually teleported back to her vessel's apartment. Staring at him all night long was boring.

"Where's Sam?" Castiel asked. Dean put his jacket on. "Me and Sam are taking separate vacations for a while. So you find God yet? More importantly, can I have my damn necklace back, please?"

A startled laugh bubbled up her throat. "You are searching for God?" she repeated amused. Castiel ignored her. "No, I haven't found him. That's why I'm here. I need your help."

"With what? God hunt? Not interested." Dean refused.

"It's not God. It's someone else." Castiel told him.

"Who?"

"Archangel. The one who killed me." Azriel frowned. Which Archangel had killed Castiel? She hadn't thought to ask Michael. She had had other things on her mind. Like why she was alive.

"'Scuse me?" Dean asked incredulously.

"His name is Raphael."

Raphael had killed Castiel? Oh, well.

"You were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja angel?" She frowned at Dean. Who?

"I've heard whispers that he's walking the earth. This is a rare opportunity." Castiel tried to convince him.

"For what? Revenge?" Dean asked.

"Information."

"I'm sorry, are you seriously planning to torture _Raphael_?" she asked him in disbelief.

"So, what, you think you can find this dude and he's just gonna spill God's address?" Dean asked, equally as sceptical.

"Yes, because we are gonna trap him and interrogate him." Castiel said.

Dean stared at him. "You're serious about this." Dean walked to Castiel. "So, what, I'm Thelma and you're Louise and we're just going to hold hands and sail off this cliff together?"

"Dean, you really should know by now that such references go right over our heads." she told him. Castiel stared at Dean in confusion, proving her point.

"Give me one good reason why I should do this."

"Because you're Michael's vessel and no angel will dare harm you." Castiel told him.

"Oh, so I'm your bullet shield." Dean said sarcastically.

"I need your help because you are the only one who'll help me. Please." Castiel pleaded.

"All right, fine. Where is he?" Dean asked with a sigh. "Maine. Let's go." Castiel replied and held out to fingers to transport Dean. Dean leaned away. She rolled her eyes.

"Whoa."

"What?" Castiel asked.

"Last time you zapped me someplace I didn't poop for a week. We're driving." Dean demanded. Castiel looked at her in confusion. "Don't look at me. He always does this." she informed him.

They got out of the Impala. They had finally reached their goal. Driving in a car with Castiel was definitely not her favourite pasttime.

"And we're here why?" Dean asked.

"A deputy sheriff laid eyes on the archangel." Castiel told him.

"And he still has eyes?" Dean asked. She threw him a glance. "We are capable of hiding our true forms if we aren't summoned without a vessel."

"All right, what's the plan?" Dean inquiered.

"We'll … tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the Lord, and the officer will tell us where the angel is." Castiel explained. She had to stop for a second and stare at him. He had been on earth for almost a year now, and he still didn't understand that faith was practically absent.

"Seriously? You're going to walk in there and tell him the truth?" Dean demanded.

"Why not?"

"Because we're humans." Dean explained. He pulled out an ID, probably faked, and stashed it inside Castiel's coat and straightened his coat and tie.

"And when humans want something really, really bad, we lie." he told the angel. Azriel pulled her jacket out of the car and put it on, playing the part of an agent.

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"Because that's how you become President."

They walked inside the Sherrif's Department, searching for the right deputy.

"Deputy Framingham?" Dean asked finally. The deputy turned around and Dean pulled out an FBI ID.

"Hi. Alonzo Mosely, FBI. These are my colleagues, Eddie Moscone and Sarah Marsson."

Azriel pulled out her own fake FBI ID and showed it to the deputy. Castiel did nothing.

"Also FBI." he said with a glance at Castiel. Nothing. He glared at him and Castiel finally pulled out his FBI ID. She sighed and turned it right-side up.

"He's, uh, he's new." Dean said awkwardly. "Mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"Yeah, sure. Talk here, though." the deputy replied and showed the three of them to his office.

"Hearing's all blown to hell in this one." he explained.

"That happen recently?" Azriel asked.

"Yeah. Gas station. Why you're here, isn't it?" the deputy asked them.

"Yes, it is." Dean said with a nod and they sat down. "You mind just, uh, running us through what happened?"

"A call came in. Disturbance out at the Pump and Go on Route 4." Framingham began to explain.

"What kind of disturbance?" Azriel inquired.

"Would not have believed my eyes if I hadn't seen it myself. We're talking a riot. Full scale." he replied with a shake of his head.

"How many?"

"Thirty, forty, in all-out kill-or-be-killed combat?" Framingham said helplessly. Azriel threw a startled glance at Dean.

"Any idea what set them off?" Dean asked quickly.

"It's angels and demons, probably." Castiel told the deputy. Azriel wanted to slam her head against the wall. Or, better yet, his'. Framingham stared at Castiel in utter confusion. Castiel stared back.

"They're skirmishing all over the globe."

She mouthed at Dean. _Stop him from talking!_

 _How?_ he mouthed back.

"What did he say?" Framingham asked Dean.

Dean said "Nothing. Nothing.", while Castiel said "Demons. Demons.". Neither of them were really helpful. Azriel sent the deputy a charming smile. "He means like demons of the mind. Problems at home, anger issues, things like that."

Framingham looked back and forth, still confused. "I guess."

"Anyway." Dean said and changed the subject. "What happened next?"

"Freaking explosion, that's what. They said it was one of those underground gas tanks, but, uh, I don't think so." Framingham admitted.

"Why not?" Dean asked him.

"Wasn't your usual fireball. It was, um-"

"Pure white." Castiel ended for him.

"Yeah. Gas station was leveled. Everyone was … it was just horrible. And I see this one guy, kneeling, real focused-like, not a damn scratch on him."

"You know him?" Azriel asked softly.

"Donnie Finneman. Mechanic there." he told them.

"Let me guess, he just, uh, vanished into thin air?" Dean asked him.

"Uh, no, Kolchak. He's down at Saint Pete's." Framingham told them. She raised an eyebrow. Castiel turned to Dean. "Saint Pete's." he told him.

"Thank you." Dean replied sarcastically. They thanked the deputy and drove to the St. Peter's Hospital, searching for 'Donnie'. He was sitting in a wheelchair, catatonic. "He left his vessel." Azriel mumbled. "He's probably back in Heaven now."

Dean cleared his throat. "So is this what I'm looking at if Michael jumps in my bones?"

"No, not at all. Michael is much more powerful. It'll be far worse for you." Castiel told him. Dean looked away. They went to an empty cabin. Castiel disappeared and she was pretty sure she knew where he was. "So, you are totally fine with Michael possessing me and me being vegetable?" he asked angrily, pacing through the room. She sighed. "I do not wish this on anyone. But sometimes you have to sacrifice someone."

"Right, you're pro apocalypse." he spat. "But why? Because Michael said so?"

"Because God commanded it and Michael is executing his will."

"But why are you helping them?" he asked. "You love earth! I've seen the chocolate you're always trying to hide! You love being here."

She looked away, refusing to look him in the eye. "You don't understand." she began. "I can't-"

Castiel reappeared. She stopped talking immediately. "This is not over." Dean muttered quietly before turning to Castiel.

"Where've you been?" Dean asked him.

"Jerusalem." She had been right.

"Oh, how was it?" Dean asked rethorically.

"Arid." Castiel replied and set a jar on the table.

"What's that?" Dean asked and gestured to the jar.

"It is capable of producing something called Holy Fire." she interrupted. "It traps angels."

Dean frowned at the jar in scepticism. "So this ritual of yours, when does it got to go down?" Castiel was planning to do a ritual that practically called Raphael back to earth, to his vessel. Problem was it wasn't forcing an angel to return to the vessel.

"Sunrise." Castiel answered.

"Tell me something. You keep saying we're gonna trap this guy. Isn't that kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?" Dean asked him with a frown.

"No, it's harder." Castiel admitted.

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?"

"You two do."

"Two?" Dean asked confused.

"Raphael wouldn't dare kill her. He'd risk angering Michael." Castiel admitted. Dean threw Azriel a startled glance. She didn't acknowledge it. Dean focused back on Castiel. "So odds are you're a dead man tomorrow."

"Yes."

"Well. Last night on earth. What are your plans?" Dean wanted to know. Castiel stared at him, clearly not understanding anything. "I just thought I'd sit here quietly."

"Come on, anything? Booze, women?" Dean asked him. Castiel looked away, clearly uncomfortable.

"You have been with women before. Right? Or an angel, at least?"

Castiel didn't answer, looking incredibly awkward.

"You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud-seeding?" Dean asked him in disbelief.

"Look, I've never had occasion, okay?" Castiel mumbled.

"All right." Dean said with a shake of his head and grabbed his jacket. "Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are _not_ gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go." he said and left. She quickly ran after him. "Are you completely mad?" she hissed when she reached him. "Are you really trying to get _Castiel_ of all angels to have sex? You'd have better luck convincing _Michael!_ "

"Well, you would know." he answered. "What's that supposed to-" she broke off when Castiel reached them. "Where are we going?" Castiel asked. Azriel glared at Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Did you miss me? I hope you did. Here is chapter Three, I hope you'll enjoy it.**

Dean had gotten himself a drink. Azriel was still glaring at him. Castiel looked terrified.

"Hey, relax." Dean said calmingly. It didn't work. Azriel glared harder.

"This is a den of iniquity. I should not be here." Castiel mumbled.

"Dude, you full-on rebelled against Heaven. Iniquity is one of the perks." Dean told him. She leaned back in her seat. This was going to get good. A prostitute came over and Dean looked over. "Showtime."

"Hi. What's your name?" the woman asked. Castiel tried not to look at her. "Cas." Dean said quickly. "His name is Cas. What's your name?"

"Chastity." the prostitute answered.

"Chastity." he repeated. It sounded very stupid. A whore named Chastity. Castiel drank his beer.

"Wow. Is that kismet or what, buddy? Well, he likes you, you like him, so dayenu." he said and Chastity tugged Castiel up and away. "Come on, baby."

Azriel put her head in her hands. This was going to be awful. Dean stopped Castiel on the way past. "Hey, listen. Take this." Dean held out a handful of money. "If she asks for a credit card, no. Now just stick to the basics, okay? Do not order off the menu. Go get her, tiger."

Castiel didn't move. "Don't make me push you." Dean threatened. Castiel took the money and headed after Chastity. Dean followed after another woman, while Azriel just sipped her drink. "Hey, lovel-"

"Leave." she interrupted the woman briskly. She was left in silence to wait. After only a minute Dean and Castiel stood in front of her.

"Didn't work out?"

"Shut up." Dean replied and they left. Once they were outside Dean began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Castiel asked.

"Oh, nothing. Whoo. It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard. It's been more than a long time. Years." Dean replied. Then his face fell and he was quiet.

The next day they were visiting the hospital again, at sunrise. Azriel had knowledge of the ritual, but she much preferred that Castiel held his head out. He poured the Holy Oil in a circle around Donnie's wheelchair. Dean closed the blinds.

"When the oil burns, no angel can touch or pass through the flames, or he dies."

She didn't correct him.

"Okay, so we trap him in a steel cage of holy fire, but one question. How the hell do we get him here?" Dean wanted to know.

"Very simple. There's, well, almost an open phone line between a vessel and his angel. One just has to know how to dial." Castiel explained. He leant down and started chanting. When he was finished he added his message. "I'm here, Raphael. Come and get me, you little bastard."

Castiel stepped out of the circle and Dean looked around.

"Just out of curiosity, what is the average customer wait time to speak to an archangel?" Dean inquired.

"Be ready." Castiel warned and dropped a burning match onto the oil.

They waited and waited and waited until night fell. "Angels, especially archangels, do not have to come when the ritual is done." she finally said. "It's more of a … suggestion to come."

"You couldn't have told us that a _bit_ earlier?" Dean glared at her. She shrugged.

"Well that's a day I'll never get back." Dean mumbled. The three of them entered the abandoned house. She noticed the static in the air immediately.

"Dean, wait." Castiel said. Bright light shone. Raphael had taken his vessel once more. Lightbulbs shattered and rained down onto them. Azriel picked a few shards out of her hair.

"Castiel." Raphael greeted calmly.

"Raphael." Castiel answered. They walked closer.

"And I thought you were supposed to be impressive. All you do is black out the room." Dean insulted.

"And the Eastern Seaboard." Raphael replied. Lightning flashed outside, illuminating the room. Azriel looked around warily. She didn't know why Castiel had thought this to be a good idea.

"It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now."

"Or maybe you're full of crap. Maybe you're afraid God will bring Cas back to life again and smite you and your candy-ass skirt." he said and then completely changed subject. "By the way, hi, I'm Dean."

She couldn't help but think that he wouldn't act like this if he knew exactly what they were capable of doing.

"I know who you are. And now, thanks to him, I know where you are." Raphael told him.

"You won't kill him. You wouldn't dare." Castiel said knowingly.

"But I will take him to Michael."

"Well then. Sounds terrifying. It does. But, uh, hate to tell you, I'm not going anywhere with you."

Dean grabbed a beer.

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer?" Raphael asked.

"Yeah, that was, that was hilarious." Dean said weakly.

"Well, he doesn't have anything close to my imagination." Raphael replied amused.

She took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Michael has forbidden using force to get Dean to say yes." she spoke up.

"My brother, the pacifist." Raphael sneered. She eyed him warily. This was very dangerous indeed. She did not want to die again. One time was enough.

"I bet you didn't imagine one thing." Dean challenged.

"What?"

"We knew you were coming, you stupid son of a bitch." Dean threw his lighter on the floor. A circle of Holy Fire surrounded Raphael. Said archangel glared.

"Don't look at me, it was his idea." Dean said, throwing Castiel under the bus.

"Where is He?" Castiel asked. She sighed. He was going to be very disappointed.

"God? Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel. Dead." Raphael told him. "But there's no other explanation. He's gone for good."

"You're lying." Castiel said quietly.

"Am I? Do you remember the twentieth century? Think the twenty-first is going any better? Do you think God would have let any of that happen if He were alive?"

"Oh yeah? Well then who invented the Chinese basket trick?" Dean snarked. She stared at him in confusion, something she did often in his presence. What was he _talking_ about?

"Careful. That's my Father you're talking about, boy." Raphael reprimanded Dean.

"Yeah, who would be so proud to know His sons started the frigging apocalypse." Dean told him.

"Who ran off and disappeared. Who left no instructions and a world to run."

"Daddy ran away and disappeared. He didn't happen to work for the post office, did He?" Dean snarked. She frowned. Again. What was he talking about? Was that some human saying she didn't know about?

"This is funny to you? You're living in a godless universe." Raphael told him incredulously.

"And? What, you and the other kids just decided to throw an apocalypse while He was gone?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"We're tired. We just want it to be over. We just want … paradise."

"So, what, God dies and makes you the boss and you decide you can do whatever you want?"

"Yes. And whatever we want, we get."

The windows burst in. Castiel looked at Raphael. "If God is dead, why have I returned? Who brought me back?"

Raphael looked at him. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?"

"No." Castiel refused to even think about it. But he had a point, she had to admit that. Lucifer could need every angel he could get a hold off. He was hopelessly outnumbered.

Raphael was following the same path. "Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up."

Castiel stared at him before talking to Dean and Azriel. "Let's go."

"Castiel, I'm warning you. Do not leave me here. I will find you." he threatened.

"Maybe one day. But today, you're my little bitch." Castiel replied and left. Azriel disappeared. She needed to check on Sam and she didn't want to deal with an angry archangel.

She teleported right into a bar. It was the bar Sam was working at, but it was closed. A man stood in the middle with a test tube of red liquid. She frowned at it. Another man had cuffed the girl, Lindsey, that Sam was working with to the bar.

"Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna drink this, Hulk out, and you're gonna waste every one of the demon scum that killed my best friend." the man told Sam and nodded to Lindsey. "Or she dies."

"You wouldn't do that." Sam said.

"It's funny how watching your best friend die changes that."

The two man, hunters, as she guessed, advanced on Sam.

"Come on, you know you want it, Sam. Just reach out and take it." They began to fight and they began to restrain Sam. Azriel decided to intervene. She grabbed one of the men and threw him into a wall, then she grabbed the other and started choking him.

"Wait, Azriel, wait!" Sam cried out and came closer. She threw a glance at him. "What?"

"Don't kill them."

She frowned at him. "You do realize they were trying to poison you and make the stain on your soul even larger?"

He nodded carefully. "Yes, but … don't kill them."

"Your logic astounds me." she told him dryly and let go of the man. The other man, previously thrown into a wall, got up slowly, staring at her warily. "Okay, you don't come back, you don't try to talk to or attack Sam again, and I won't kill you." she told them.

"Demon!" one of them spat. She stared at him blankly. "The complete opposite, to be honest." she said. The men glared at her but decided to retreat. She turned to Sam. "Do you want me to erase her memories of this?" she asked him and gestured to Lindsey. He hesitated. "Sam? What is she talking about?" Lindsey asked, scaredly. He nodded. "Yeah, but, please … " he cleared his throat. "Make it quick." She nodded. She walked over to the girl and made the handcuffs crumble to dust. She softly grabbed Lindsey's chin and tilted her head to meet her eyes. "Shh." she mumbled. She stroked the air an inch away from Lindsey's head and pulled the memory of tonight's events out of her head and replaced it with a normal evening in the diner, cleaning up. She let go of the girl and she blinked. "Hey, Alice, nice to see you again."

Azriel smiled at her. "Yeah, but I need to leave again, I'm afraid."

"Oh, that's too sad." Lindsey said. "Maybe we can meet sometime for lunch?" she suggested.

Azriel nodded. "Of course, text me the time and place, I'll try to manage it." she said. "Bye, Sam." she said with a mocking wave to Sam and she exited the diner.

One day later Lindsey texted her a location and a time. Azriel showed up in front of the café. It was cozy looking. She walked inside and found Lindsey quickly, sitting down. "Hey." she said. Lindsey smiled. "Hey! I already ordered, hope you like hot chocolate."

Azriel smiled happily. "I love it."

Lindsey laughed. "Chocolate-Junkie."

Azriel frowned playfully. "Do you really think so?"

Lindsey nodded amused. "Definitely."

Azriel shrugged. "Oh well."

"Did you know that Sam decided to take off?" Lindsey asked. Azriel frowned. She hadn't known that he'd left the town. "What do you mean take off?" she asked.

Lindsey shrugged helplessly. "He just … said he needed to go, and he quit his job and then he drove away!"

Azriel frowned and leaned back. "Thanks." she mumbled to the waiter and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"D'you think I did something?" Lindsey's voice was small. "I asked him about what happened with that drug he was on. Maybe I overstepped some boundary."

"I'm sure you didn't." she calmed the woman. "He has … always been on the road. He was raised this way by his father, he never really spent a long time somewhere. It's just the way he is."

Lindsey nodded slowly. "I hope he has better luck in the next town. I think the visit from his friends … whatever they were, really shook him."

Azriel shrugged. "Maybe they reminded him too much of his past." she suggested. She mentally traveled to Sam. He was constantly moving, probably on the road. Then she frowned. She couldn't feel Dean's coin anymore. "Lindsey, I'm really sorry, but I need to cut this short." she said. "Sorry, I'm sure we'll meet some other time, right?" she threw over her shoulder, along with money that landed on the table. She quickly walked out of the café and as soon as no one saw her she teleported away. She teleported to the last location the coin had had and looked around. She was in a motel room. Dean's things were here. It was clearly in use, but Dean wasn't here. And from the looks and the dust he hadn't been here in a few days. She ran a hand through her hair. What was she supposed to do? Dean appeared in the middle of the room. "De-" Zachariah appeared as well. She frowned.

"Hello, Azriel. Don't worry, I did not do anything to him." Zachariah told her.

"Oh, well, if it isn't the ghost of Christmas screw you." Dean told him bitterly.

"Enough. Dean, enough. You saw it, right? You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the devil wrong. Just say yes." Zachariah told him.

"How do I know that this whole thing isn't one of your tricks? Huh? Some angel hocus-pocus?" Dean demanded to know.

"The time for tricks is over. Give yourself to Michael. Say yes and we can strike. Before Lucifer gets to Sam. Before billions die." Zachariah told him. What had Zachariah done?

Dean considered his words for some time, before turning away from Zachariah. "Nah."

"'Nah'? You telling me you haven't learned your lesson?" Zachariah asked incrediously.

"Oh, I've learned a lesson, all right. Just not the one you wanted to teach." Dean told him.

"Well, I'll just have to teach it again! Because I got you now, boy, and I'm never letting you-"

Dean disappeared. She quickly tracked him and found him near Castiel. She looked at Zachariah. "What were you going to do?" she asked. "Because Michael said-"

"Michael doesn't seem like he wants to fight!" Zachariah interrupted her. She shut her mouth with a glare. "His order to protect him from angels and demons alike just ensures that Dean resists even longer."

"Either way, Michael is Heaven's Prince, and, in His absence, rules over Heaven and angels alike. If he tells you not to use force, then you damned well will obey." she hissed.

"He won't always hold a protective hand over you." Zachariah warned her. "You've made many enemies. And as soon as that happens you will pay."

"Are you threatening me?"

He shook his head. "Of course not." he said. Azriel tensed, clearly hearing the dishonesty in his words. "Mark my words." he told her and left with a flutter of his wings. She stared after him tensely. Doing Michael's missions was proving to be more and more dangerous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thank you for the Reviews and the Favs and Followers. They really make my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Have fun!**

"Michael?" she asked. She was in his private rooms. He had called her to him, but now he wasn't there. Michael entered the room. "I apologize. Something came up." he said. She nodded. "Is there anything you wanted?" she asked him. "Sit down." he offered and gestured to some chairs. She nodded and placed herself on the chair. He sat down in front of her. "How is it going? Did another angel try to attack the Winchesters?"

"Zachariah sent Dean away. I believe he sent him to the future." she admitted.

Michael frowned. "The future?" he asked and leaned back in his seat.

"A post-Crotoan apocalpytic 2014." she specified. "He met his future self and watched himself be killed by Lucifer in his true vessel."

"How did he take it?"

She shrugged. "He rejoined with his brother, and he is still determined to say 'no'. I think it disturbed him."

"That's understandable." Michael said.

"Michael … " she hesitated. "I understand that this is important, but I cannot continue doing these missions. I killed angels, and their friends are looking forward to the time you'll stop protecting me. We can't risk them ruining our plan because of revenge. Zachariah already warned me to be careful."

"Did he threaten you?" Michael asked sharply. She shook her head. "Not outright … but he implied I should be watching my back."

Michael shook his head angrily. "I will deal with it." he promised. He stood up and tilted her head up to look at him. "I will always protect you." he promised.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him as he stood up. He smiled darkly. "I am going to erase every thought of disobedience from their minds."

 _Azriel, I need your help. I believe that Dean and Sam may have found the Antichrist._

Azriel was leaning against the wall when Sam and Dean entered the motel. Castiel stood in the middle of the room.

"I take it you got our message." Sam said dryly, throwing a glance at Azriel.

Sam sat down at the table while Dean closed the door.

"It's lucky you found the boy." Castiel told them.

"Oh, yeah, real lucky. What do we do with him?"

Azriel interrupted. "You need to kill him."

Sam and Dean stopped what they were doing to stare at her. "Cas?" Dean asked.

"Azriel is right." Castiel answered. "This child is half demon and half human, but it's far more powerful than either. Other cultures call this hybrid cambion or katako. You know him as the antichrist." Castiel sat down and a loud fart sounded through the room. "That wasn't me."

He pulled out a flat thing she recognized as a whoopee cushion.

Dean looked to be fighting a laugh. "Who put that there?"

"Anyway, I don't get it. Jesse is the devil's son?" Sam wanted to know. Azriel sighed. "No, he is not." she told him. Honestly, what was he thinking? "He is a cambion. A spawn of a human and a demon. He is capable of wiping out the angels."

"Well, if Jesse's a demonic howitzer, then what the hell's he doing in Nebraska?" Dean asked.

"The demons lost him. They can't find him. But they're looking." Castiel told him.

"And they lost him because?"

"He subconsciously hides himself from both angels and demons. Michael has been aware that there is one, but he couldn't find it." Azriel added, leaning against the table.

"So he's got, like, a force field around him. Well, that's great. Problem solved." Dean said happily.

"With Lucifer risen, this child grows strong." Castiel warned. "Soon, he will do more than just make a few toys come to life - something that will draw the demons to him. The demons will find this child. Lucifer will twist this boy to his purpose. And then, with a word, this child will destroy the Host of Heaven."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. You're saying that - that Jesse's gonna nuke the angels?"

"I just said that." Azriel said with a frown while Castiel talked over her. "We cannot allow that to happen."

"Wait." Sam said and stood up. "We're the good guys. We - we don't just - kill children."

"A year ago, you would have done whatever it took to win this war." Castiel said with a slight frown.

"Things change." Sam replied stiffly.

Dean carefully put himself between Sam and Castiel. "Okay. Hey, look, we are not going to kill him. All right? But we can't leave Jesse here either. We know that. So … we take him to Bobby's. He'll know what to do."

"You want to kidnap him?" Azriel asked incredulously. "The things that have happened, the killings … that happens when he is _happy_! What do you think will happen when he is angry?"

Dean searched for an answer. "So we-"

"So we tell him the truth. You say Jesse's destined to go dark side - fine. But he hasn't yet. So if we lay it all out for him - what he is, the apocalypse, everything - he might make the right choice." Sam said hopefully.

A long pause. "Remember what happened the last time you trusted a demon? You started the apocalypse." she pointed out. She couldn't resist adding: "After a certain someone killed me!" she glared at Castiel. His wings twitched nervously and looked at Sam, taking over where she had stopped. "You didn't. And I can't take that chance." Sam glared at him and Castiel vanished, presumably to find the cambion.

 _Michael, the Winchesters did find the cambion. Castiel has gone to kill it._

 _Make sure the cambion creates no problems. Kill it quickly._ he ordered her. She nodded in reply. Sam swore.

She followed the Winchesters while they drove to the cambion's house. They kicked down the door and now that she was there she could feel the cambion. She could feel Castiel too. The cambion, Jesse, stared at them.

"Was there a guy here? In a trench coat?" Dean asked quickly. Jesse pointed to the floor. Dean picked up an action figure looking exactly like Castiel. She frowned at it. Jesse had just transformed an angel into an action figure. It was laughable. Dean gave it over to Sam. "Give it to me, I'll hold on to it." Azriel offered and held out her hand. Sam made a move to give it to her when Dean stopped him. "Don't. She'll probably step on him." he warned. Sam stared at her uncertainly and put Castiel in his pocket.

"Was he your friend?" Jesse asked.

"Him? No." Dean lied quickly.

"I did that. But how did I do that?"

"You're a superhero." Azriel gaped at Dean. Was he serious right now?

"I am?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I mean, who else could turn someone into a toy? You're Superman - minus the cape and the go-go boots. See, my - my partner and I, we work for a secret government agency. It's our job to find kids with special powers. In fact, we're here to take you to a hidden base in South Dakota, where you'll be trained to fight evil."

"Like the X-Men?" the cambion asked hopefully.

"Exactly like the X-Men." Dean chuckled. "In fact, the, uh, guy we're taking you to - he's even in a wheelchair. You'll be a hero. You'll save lives. You'll get the girl. Sounds like fun, right?"

Dean was slammed against the wall and a demon possessing a woman walked in.

"They're lying to you." she stated and and Sam endured the same fate as Dean. The demon tried to slam her against the wall too, and Azriel didn't move. "That doesn't work on me." she stated calmly. Instead she flicked her hand and the demon went soaring through the air, crashing into a wall. "What are you! Why were you trying to hurt them?" Jesse asked the demon.

"Jesse. You're beautiful. You have your father's eyes." the demon replied sweetly. Azriel rolled her eyes.

"Who are you?" Jesse asked. Azriel stepped forward, summoning her angel blade. _Stop._

"Wha-?" she balled her fists angrily. _Michael, what do you mean?_

 _Don't kill him._ Michael ordered. _You need the Winchester's trust._

 _Why? Why is their trust in me so important?_ she demanded to know. _The cambion is too dangerous to stay alive! Remember the last one?_

 _I'll tell you soon. But right now, don't kill the cambion._ She needed an outlet for her anger, so she slammed her fist against the wall, and cracks appeared in the wall.

"I'm your mother." the demon told him softly.

"No, you're not."

"Mm-hm. You're half human … half one of us."

"She means demons, Jesse!" Dean exclaimed. The demon glared at him. She somehow managed to actually do something to Dean with telekinesis. Dean groaned in pain.

"Those people you call your parents - they lied to you, too. You're not their's - not really."

"My mom and dad love me."

"Do they? Is - is that why they leave you alone all day? Because they love you so much? These people - these imposters - they told you that the tooth fairy was real and that your toys could hurt you and a hundred other things that aren't true. They love you so much, they made your whole life a lie. Look into your heart, Jesse. You've always known you weren't theirs. You've always known you were different. Everyone has lied to you. They're not FBI agents. And you're not a superhero."

"Then what am I?" Jesse asked.

"You're powerful. You can have anything you want. You can do anything you want."

"Don't listen to her, Jesse!" Dean groaned again in pain.

"They treated you like a child. Nobody trusted you. Everybody's lied to you. Doesn't that make you angry?" the demon asked. The room rattled in response and the light flickered.

"See? It does make you angry. But I'm telling you the truth, Jesse."

Azriel sighed. "Jesse." she said softly and let the demon off the wall. "Yes, they lied to you. You're not a superhero." she admitted. "You're a cambion. The child of a human and a demon. This-" she gestured to the demon. "Really is your mother. You're powerful enough to have a lot of people interested in you. There is a war going on. A war between angels and demons. You'll need to decide what you do. If you fight for the angels, or if you fight for the demons. Or if you chose not to fight at all." she told him softly.

"I don't want to fight." he said quietly. She knelt down in front of him and drew him into an embrace. " _You don't need to. You can just stay out of the fight. You only need to do one thing for that._ " she whispered, putting the natural allure angels had in her voice. They were heavenly beings, after all. There was a reason the saying 'voice like an angel' existed. However, their true voices sounded far from beautiful to humans. "What do I need to do?" he whispered back. She smiled. "Leave."

His eyes focused again. She grimaced. " _Leave. You can leave and they'll never find you. You are hidden from us._ " she told him. She quickly slipped one of the tracking coins into his clothing.

"Wh-what about my parents?" he asked scaredly. " _You are a big boy._ " she breathed. " _Do you really want to put them in danger? They'll always be scared._ "

"I could leave them." Jesse suggested uncertainly. She smiled at him. " _You need to decide what you think is best for them._ "

He nodded and pulled out of her embrace, turning to the demon. "Get out of her."

The demon slammed back against the wall and black smoke poured out of her.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked in surprise.

"I just did." Jesse said, staring at his mother.

"Kid … you're awesome." Dean said in awe.

"Is she gonna be all right?" Jesse asked with a glance at his mother. Azriel nodded. "She'll be fine." she told him. "She's just exhausted."

Dean leant down and picked up the Castiel action figure, which had fallen out of Sam's pocket at some point. "Look, uh, truth is, he's kind of a buddy of mine. Is there any way you could turn him back?"

"He tried to kill me." Jesse replied incredulously.

"Right. Uh. But he's a - he's a good guy. He was just confused." Dean said awkwardly. Jesse didn't reply.

"Okay. It's been a long night. We'll … talk about it later." Dean said awkwardly. He put the figure on the mantel.

"What now?" Jesse asked.

Dean glanced at Sam. "Now we take you someplace safe, get you trained up. You'd be handy in a fight, kid."

"What if I don't want to fight? She said I don't have to." he pointed at Azriel. She smiled. "You don't need to." she promised him. "You don't need to fight if you don't want to."

"Jesse." Sam came forward to kneel down in front of Jesse. "You're powerful. More powerful than … pretty much anything we've ever seen. That makes you-"

"A freak." Jesse mumbled.

"To some people, maybe. But not to us. See, we're kind of freaks ourselves." Sam explained.

"I can't stay here, can I?"

"No. The demons know where you are, and more will be coming." Dean told him apologetically.

"I won't go without my mom and dad."

"You can't." she said. "I'm sorry, but they would be in great danger. It will be better for them if they can live a long and happy life. They might be sad at first but they will get on with their life. You can check on them from time to time." she promised. He nodded slowly. "I … I want to write a letter." he said slowly. She nodded. "Of course. When you want to leave, just think about the place you want to be at." she explained. He nodded again and walked out of the room. Castiel's figure fell down onto the floor and he stood up, changed back.

"You okay?" Dean asked him worriedly. "Yes." Castiel said. "He put everyone back to normal before he left."

Azriel smiled.

Sam eyed her warily. "You were awfully understanding."

She shrugged. "Michael told me not to kill him. I got him out of the way. He'll neither choose the angels, nor the demons. He's completely removed from the fight."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I'm back. This rhythm will probably continue, with me updating every weekend (I hope, I'm forgetful). I also wanted to reply to** ** _Tobias97:_** **I completely agree with you, I also think that Jesse was written off the show as fast as possible because any tension just kinda disappears if you have an all-powerful character that could solve the problem in a matter of seconds. Now, please enjoy the next chapter. I'm sorry, but I think it's a bit shorter than the others. But I'm pretty sure the next one is longer.**

(I'm a linebreak)

"Hello, Gabriel." she said. The Winchesters quickly turned around, staring at her. "Michael will be interested in learning about your new … occupation."

"Michael won't believe you." he stated. "I faked my death."

"We've been aware of your continued existence for years." she told him. "Michael just decided to let you go."

"How nice." Gabriel sneered. She mustered him for a moment before raising her hand. The fire flickered out. Gabriel quickly stepped out of the circle of oil. "Well, it's been nice to see you all, but I'm gonna get out of here." he saluted and disappeared. She turned around to the Winchesters. "How do you manage to have the absolutely worst luck of all?"

"How were we supposed to know that guy's an archangel?" Dean asked her outraged. "Couldn't you have found us a _little_ earlier?"

She threw him an insulted glance. "Do you know how _hard_ it is to get into a pocket dimension created by an archangel?"

"Cas managed."

"Azriel helped me break through the wall surrounding the pocket dimension." Castiel told him. "She was caught by Gabriel before she could follow me through."

Another presence. "Michael wants to speak with you." She turned around to look at the angel. He wore a male vessel. "What does he want?" she asked with a frown.

"I don't know. He wants to meet you at your vessel's house."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why didn't he call me himself? Why did he come down to earth for it?"

He sneered at her. "I am not the one glued to his side."

 _Azriel, where are you?_

 _With the Winchesters. An angel tells me you summoned me._

 _I didn't._ he answered her. She nodded quickly. "Of course, I will be there." she said with a smile. Then she lunged at him. She narrowly dodged his blade and Dean shot at the angel. Dean was thrown backwards and Sam took over for him. Azriel caught herself and she crashed into the angel, throwing him to the floor. She took out her own angel blade and stabbed the angel in the throat. He was illuminated by his dying grace. She smiled. Then she was restrained from behind by another angel. Others appeared. Castiel started fighting as well, attacking the angels with his blade. "Get them out!" she shouted at him. She twisted her body upwards and brought the angel restraining her to the floor. Two other angels held her arms and the angel on the floor got up again and they flew away together with her.

(I'm a linebreak)

Michael seethed. Azriel hadn't answered in days, not since he'd told her that she was running into a trap. He had searched for her but hadn't found her. She was strong, but she could be overpowered. He needed to find her. He had given his command to Raphael while he was away. Raphael liked Azriel, at least to a certain point. He wouldn't do anything to endanger her even more. He wouldn't dare give Zachariah a more powerful position. Because, as Azriel had said, she had made many enemies over the years. Zachariah was one of them. He had apparently not been quick enough in showing that Azriel was still under his protection. And now it was too late. Which was why he was headed to earth, to find a temporary vessel. He knew Dean wouldn't say yes quickly enough, and time was something he didn't have right now. It didn't take long to find a vessel capable of holding him at least for some time. He opened his eyes, for the first time in a few decades on earth. It was strange, to say the least. A lot had changed. He concentrated, as he had done countless times before, but he was still unable to get ahold of her location. He wasn't familiar enough with earth's new technology to find her himself, which was why he was forced to go to the ones he absolutely didn't want to ask for help.

The balding man rolled into the room with something called a 'wheelchair', as Azriel had told him. The man quickly pointed a shotgun at him. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" he asked sharply. Michael watched him, unimpressed. "Hello, Mr Singer." he said. "I believe there are things I need to discuss with the Winchesters."

"Who?" Mr Singer asked.

Michael tilted his head. "Do not think me a fool." he snapped. "They are your surrogate children! Call them now and order them here, or I will have to use more drastic actions." he threatened. "If it will calm you, I mean them no harm." he said softly. Mr Singer shot. He raised an eyebrow. "As we have established, I am not human. Now call them, or I will force you to do it. Your choice."

Mr Singer eyed him warily but edged over to the phone and called. "Dean? I need you boys here, immediately." he told Dean tensely.

"Why? What is going on?" Michael heard Dean reply.

"Just come here as soon as you can." he hung up. Michael smiled at him. "Thank you very much." he said. He sat down on the couch and waited. Mr Singer stayed far away from him, but was smart enough not to attack him. Four hours later the Winchesters came home. Michael quickly hid his aura as soon as he felt another angel. Castiel. He was still following the Winchesters around, it seemed. "Bobby? What's going on?" Sam asked worriedly. Mr Singer just led them to Michael. Castiel stopped immediately. Michael smiled and stood up, stretching his wings visibly. "Hello." he greeted them. "Michael." Castiel answered. The Winchesters immediately pointed their guns at him. Michael forcibly stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "I do not mean you any harm." he said. "I … need your help."

"What could the big bad archangel possibly want?" Dean asked warily. Michael tilted his head.

"And who's the one you're wearing?"

"This?" Michael gestured carelessly to his vessel. "Some human that wanted power. I promised him just that."

"What do you want?" Sam asked him. "We're not saying yes."

"You will." Michael told them. "But that is not why I am here. I … Azriel hasn't answered since an angel tried to attack her."

"Tried?" Dean snorted. "She killed the first one and three others took her with them."

Michael was not surprised to hear that. She was a good fighter, but she angered quickly and tended to be incapable to get away from two or more angels restraining her. He ran a hand through his hair. "This … is not surprising." he admitted. "I need your help, because … I … cannot find her."

"What, don't you have some angel radar on everyone?"

Michael narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "We thought you can find anyone." he said.

"There are ways to hide even from me. The sigils on your ribs are one such way." he said and gestured to them. "Help me find her, and I will promise the safety of anyone you want, … including the traitor." he said with a disdainful glance in Castiel's direction. "Why?" Dean demanded to know. "Why is one angel important enough for you to do this? Because, correct me if I'm wrong, but you wouldn't do this for anyone else."

Michael stared at him in annoyance. "Up until now I forbade the others of using force to … convince you to say yes. I even ordered Azriel to protect you. She was taken while protecting you. You _owe_ it to her. Do you know how many enemies she has, just because she has orders to kill those that disobey these orders?"

"Dean, we have to help him." Sam mumbled. "Why?" Dean demanded to know. "Why should we?"

"Because he's right. And because … we are no match against angels." Sam admitted. "We need her."

Dean cursed. "Fine! We'll do it. You better keep your word!" he glowered at Michael. Michael stared at him. "I do not lie."

"Of course not, you're an angel." Dean mumbled angrily and they got to work. They found nothing, which wasn't surprising, considering that her kidnappers were angels. "Wait, she has a cellphone, right?" Sam spoke up suddenly. "We could use that to track her."

"Does anybody know her phone number?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head, and so did Mr Singer. "I don't call her, she just shows up suddenly." Dean admitted. Michael sighed and recited her phone number. Three confused stares hit him. "Her number." Michael said annoyed. "You have her number memorized?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"But … you're not even on earth most of the time!"

"And you are the one who actually owns a cellphone." Michael replied. Dean acknowledged that with a slight frown. Sam was typing away on his laptop, until he snapped it shut. "Found her." he stated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm really sorry but I completely forgot to update. I kinda had to write an exam (Religion).**

 **By the way, I have a question and I'd like you to answer it. Do you actually like Azriel as a character? Do you like how I created her? Leave a comment.**

 **Now, have fun with Chapter Six.**

 _(I am a line break.)_

As soon as they stopped flying Azriel started struggling against the angels restraining her. They slammed her into a chair and quickly stepped away, just before Holy Fire surrounded her. She glared at them and tried to use her power. Nothing happened. She concentrated harder and screamed in anger. "Don't even try." one of them warned her. A long cut appeared on her neck and her blood flowed over to them. Another angel caught her blood in a bottle and proceeded to paint sigils on the walls. "We can't have anyone finding you." the first explained. The last sigil was complete and immediately she felt the effect. A sharp pain entered her head, making her thoughts useless. "It will slowly sap your strength away, until you are nothing more than a human." the angel told her triumphantly. "Then you will be what is the least useful. You'll be weak."

Azriel's eyes flattered shut in pain.

"Good morning." the angel told her cheerfully. "You have successfully lived through your first night as our prisoner."

She fought to keep her eyes open. "It feels awful, doesn't it?" he asked happily.

"What … " she struggled to form the words. "What is your name?"

"Why, want to know who will make you weak?" he taunted, but answered. "Asariel."

"Asariel, I don't know what I have done to you, but I promise you, it was on Michael's orders."

"Oh, so killing Uriel was on Michael's orders?!" he shouted. "No! No, it wasn't! That was all you!"

"He betrayed all of us! He killed angels, under the orders of demons!"

He seethed and stepped forward. The circle of Holy Fire went out and he stabbed her in the shoulder with his angel blade. She screamed in pain and a tear fell from her eyes. He twisted the blade, before pulling it back out. She whimpered quietly. The pounding in her head intensified as her grace tried to heal her. "Does it hurt?" he whispered. "I sure hope so. I hope it hurts you as much as it hurt Uriel." he left her alone with these words, as her wound continued oozing blood. He slammed the door shut and the loud noise hurt her head even more.

"You really made him angry, you know that?" a female voice said. It was the angel she had already fought at the warehouse. "Asariel isn't easily angered."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Azriel whispered.

"Because you deserve it." the angel told her. "Because you have done such awful things." she raised her hand and the Holy Fire flickered back to life. "Don't even think about getting out. You won't."

"Why aren't we just killing her?" the female angel argued with Asariel. "Michael will come for her!"

"He won't. The whole thing is just a charade because she's useful for him. He won't come."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"But there are rumours that she was dead." the female angel whispered. "That Castiel killed her. But she's still here. Someone resurrected her."

"As you said, rumours."

"Still … " she hesitated. "Where is Amitiel? He could get the truth out of her."

"What truth? What happened to Ambriel?"

"He knew something about her." the female angel insisted. "And it got him killed."

"Don't be stupid. He was collateral damage." Asariel scoffed.

The conversation went away from the door, and the female angel came in. The Holy Fire flickered out again and Azriel prepared herself for the pain. Well, the new pain. Her headache was still there. "What did Ambriel know?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Azriel told her. "I swear, I don't know!"

The angel's face twisted in rage.

Azriel screamed.

 _(I am a line break.)_

"Stop, please, stop!" she whimpered. She had managed to move her limbs enough to get off the chair, but a foot stepped onto her neck, before she could get far. She gasped for air. Normally she wouldn't need it, but the sigils were making her more human by the second, and she didn't have much more power than Castiel right now. It was making her more suspectible to pain and injuries. The angel leaned down, her hands red with Azriel's blood. "What happened to him?!"

The foot lifted from Azriel's neck. "Answer me!"

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!" she sobbed. "I didn't have anything to do with his death, I swear, I didn't do anything to him!"

"But he knew something! Something about you! And you didn't want anyone to know about it, so you caused his death!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know what you mean! He was my friend, I wouldn't have hurt him!"

"Oh, of course not!" she sneered. "You'd never do anything like that! Of course not!"

"Amitiel is here." Asariel entered the basement she was kept in. The female angel pulled her up and threw her into the chair. Amitiel entered the room. "Really, Karael?" he said disapprovingly.

"She didn't give me the answers I wanted." Karael defended herself. "She just continued to lie!"

Amitiel crouched down in front of Azriel. "Did you have anything to do with Ambriel's death?"

She shook her head. "Please, believe me!" she pleaded. "I didn't do anything to him!"

"Do you know the reason he was killed?"

"Uriel killed him. He found out what Uriel was doing, that Uriel was killing angels." she whispered.

"She's telling the truth, or at least the truth as she knows it." Amitiel stated and turned to the others. "She can't tell you what she doesn't know."

Asariel shrugged. "It won't be long 'til she's completely human. Then she won't be our problem anymore."

"I can feel it slipping away." Karael said awestruck. "Your power. It is almost gone."

Azriel slowly lifted her head. She was feeling a lot fainter than an hour ago. She could feel her power diminishing even more, now that most of it was already gone. She felt sluggish and was barely capable of forming coherent thoughts anymore. The sigils were clouding her mind, as they burned even brighter with each passing minute. She could barely stand to look at them. "And soon you'll be human. It will be irreversible." A scream vibrated through the air and Karael's head snapped up. She ran out of the door and slammed it shut.

 _(I am a line break.)_

Michael walked up to the building. The Winchesters and the traitor eyed him warily, but he ignored it. There was no angel warding around the house. It made sense, since they had to go in and out. He stepped forward and flew into the house. He could hear the Winchesters curse and break down the door, but he concentrated instead and suppressed the flight ability of every angel in the general vincinity. He walked through the house, searching for the angels that had kidnapped Azriel. "Hello, Asariel." he said as he stood in the doorway. "M-Michael!" the angel gasped and tried to fly. "Don't bother, you won't get away." Michael told him nonchalantly. "Now, why did you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do not treat me as a fool." Michael snapped. "Why did you do it?!"

"She killed Uriel!"

"She did what was right!" Michael replied angrily. "She killed a traitor! What did you do to her?" he asked, forcibly calm. Asariel didn't answer, searching for a way out. "What did you do to her?!" Michael hissed.

"We siphoned her power." he mumbled. "And Karael tortured her."

Michael began laughing in disbelief. "You tortured her!" he said. "And you thought I wouldn't retaliate? You really are as stupid as Raphael believes you are." he stated before placing his hand on top of Asariel's head and Asariel started to scream. Michael let go of him and Asariel fell to the floor, still smoking but dead. Michael tilted his head, unaffected. He turned around and spotted the Winchesters and the traitor. They were staring at him in shock. He pushed past them and followed another signature. He was still incapable of sensing Azriel, but she was here. He was sure of it. "Michael." Amitiel called out. Michael stopped walking and turned to the angel. "I am sorry. I didn't want to be pulled in with them." he pleaded. "Be quiet." Michael commanded. "You bore me." he walked towards Amitiel and once he was close enough stabbed the from fear paralyzed angel. Amitiel was illuminated by his grace and then he crumbled to the floor. He continued his way to the basement and opened the door. He put out the Holy Fire and walked up to Azriel. She was barely conscious, and was severely injured. His gaze swept around the room and he quickly recognized the sigils painted on the walls. He quickly destroyed them and went back to Azriel. He healed her body with a touch and cleaned it as well. "Azriel?" he asked. "Azriel." Her eyes fluttered slightly and he frowned. He could barely see her power anymore. "Azriel, come, look at me." he ordered softly. He cradled her face in his hands and raised her head. "M-Michael?" she whispered. "Shh." he mumbled. "Shh, I'm here."

"I-I thought, I thought you wouldn't-" she began, but he shushed her. "Of course I came. I'll always come for you. Can you stand?"

She nodded carefully and stood up, almost falling again. He caught her and frowned. "You are too weak." he told her. "We can't wait for your own power to come back."

He tilted her head and kissed her softly. He could feel his grace building up and pouring into her mouth, empowering her. The door opened again, but he ignored it, pouring more power into her. He slowly pulled back and watched as the last grace turned her veins white, before it disappeared completely, but he was still capable of seeing the borrowed grace in her. "Where is your blade?" he asked her. "I don't know." she whispered, sounding near tears. Michael hesitated for a moment. He couldn't leave her defenseless. She wasn't capable of killing angels without a blade. He, however, was. He summoned his own and closed her hand around the hilt. "Michael, I can't take it." she whispered. "It's yours, you need it."

"I'll take it back when I need it." he said. "But you need a weapon until you get yours back or get a new one."

"But, this is your blade." she whispered. "And I trust you with it." he murmured. "We need to go."

She nodded and took his blade, banishing it. They turned around to the exit. "Where are Amitiel, Asariel and Karael?"

"Amitiel and Asariel are dead." he informed her, pushing her gently forward with a hand on her back. "We didn't find anyone else." Castiel informed Michael. "She can't be far. She can't fly right now." he stated. He looked at Azriel. "Go. You are still weak." he said and Azriel nodded. "Am I to go back to Heaven?" she asked him. Michael stroked the side of her face. "Yes. Wait for me." She vanished quickly. "Karael!" Michael called. "Come out! You can't hide from me for long!"

No answer. "Karael, your punishment will be a lot worse if you don't come out now." his voice grew softer towards the end, a sign of his anger. His voice always grew softer and calmer the angrier he got. A shuffle, and Karael came out of the room at the end of the hallway. She had hidden her presence from him, probably hoping to hide from him until he was gone. He appeared in front of her with a flutter of his wings and he gripped her chin tightly and entered her mind. He took no care, ripping the information he wanted from her mind, ignoring her pained scream. He let go of her and refocused his eyes on her face. "Michael, please, please, stop, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she begged, sobbing. He sighed. "She begged you too." he told her. "Did you grant her mercy?"

She didn't answer, her lip wobbling and tears running down her cheeks. "Answer me." he ordered.

"N-no." she whispered.

"No what?" he asked her softly.

"I-I didn't grant her m-mercy." she whispered. He smiled. "Then you understand what I'm about to do." He didn't have his blade anymore, so he placed his hand on her head and killed her, slowly. He sighed slowly. She sank to the floor. He turned around. "Thank you for your help." he told them. "I appreciate it. Close your eyes."

The Winchesters barely had time to do as he said before he tilted his head back and excited his vessel. He flew back to Heaven, landing in his private quarters. "Azriel?" he called out. He walked further into the room and spotted her on the couch, sleeping. Celestial beings didn't sleep unless they were very weak. He knelt down in front of her and stroked a streak of her hair away from her face. He kissed her forehead. "Sleep well." he murmured. It wasn't surprising to see her sleep. He had given her enough grace to last for a while, but she had been injured by angel blades, and she had nearly been siphoned dry. She needed the rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Azriel appeared in Robert Singer's house and looked around. The first thing she noticed was decidedly the oddest. Castiel was draining one shot glass after another.

"I think I'm starting to feel something." he stated. A blonde woman grinned. She looked familiar and Azriel frowned slightly, trying to remember. She had to be a hunter.

Castiel stiffened. "Azriel." he stated and turned around. She let go of her invisibility. "Hello, Castiel." she greeted. "As you can see, I am back on Winchester duty."

"Who are you?" an older woman demanded to know. "Who is she?"

"I am Azriel." she introduced herself. "And I'm the one tasked with protecting the vessels."

"You're an angel, huh?" she asked. Azriel nodded. "Yes." she answered. "Azriel?" Sam asked. She turned around. "Hello Sam." she said with a nod. "Michael told me I have you to thank for finding me."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "We managed to trace your cellphone."

"As I said, thank you."

"Hey, Az-" she twisted around and slammed Dean's head against the table. Then she let him go immediately. "I apologize. I've been a bit jumpy since being kidnapped and tortured."

"I noticed." he groaned and rubbed his head.

"Everybody get in here! It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner." Robert Singer called out.

"Oh come on, Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken." the older woman groaned playfully.

"Hear, hear." Sam said. Azriel followed them, leaning against the wall, watching them. It reminded her why she loved humans. They were full of flaws and still managed to be so happy, even in the face of the impending apocalypse.

"Shut up. You're drinking my beer." Robert Singer called out. Castiel walked into the room as well while Singer fiddled with a camera. "Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by."

They got into position for the picture, smiling. "Ha! Always good to have an optimist around." the older woman said.

"Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth." Castiel told them solemnly. They stopped smiling and Azriel's smile turned sad. She truly felt sorry for them. Soon, everything they knew would be gone. The camera flashed and she held back tears. "I just wanted to say something." she began softly and they focused on her with questioning stares. "I truly am sorry." she said. "Soon you will lose everything you've ever known. Their fight will take all that away from you."

"Why don't you help us stop them?" Sam asked. "Why are you still loyal to them?"

"Don't get me wrong." she began. "I love humans." she smiled sadly and shook her head, fighting her tears. "But Michael … I won't betray him. I can't."

"You love him."

She looked away. "I love humans." she repeated. "But I love Michael more." She looked back at them. "I'm sorry. But I won't help you. You are on your own."

They drove into Carthage. Missing posters were tacked to a telephone pole. The Winchesters and Azriel drove, followed by another car with the two women, Jo and Ellen, as she now knew. Dean and Sam had their hands with their phones out of the windows and Azriel copied them.

"You getting a signal?" Sam asked.

"No, nothing." Dean answered and Azriel did as well. "Me neither." she told them.

"Nice and spooky." Dean replied. He gestured for the Harvelles to pull up next to them.

"Place seem a little empty to you?" Ellen asked. Azriel looked around. For the humans it was empty but to angel eyes the Reapers weren't avoidable.

"We're gonna go check out the PD. You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody." Dean ordered.

"Okay." Ellen replied and Dean drove away. "This town is not empty." she told them. "Reapers are everywhere."

"Reapers?" Sam cut in. "Like, reaper Reaper?"

"Are there any other Reapers?" she asked him. He shook his head. "I guess not." They drove to the station to check there, but it was empty. Except for the Reapers. Dean shook his head. "Anybody here at all?" he asked. "Can you feel anyone?"

She looked at him. "Except for the two of you, no." she said with a shake of her head. "Why don't you tell me your plan?"

"Hm?" he asked innocently. She rolled her eyes. "Your insane plan. You're not here because you think it's a normal case. What are you planning to do?"

They didn't answer. "To your information, I am practically sworn to confidentiality. Whatever you do, I have to keep you alive and, mostly, unharmed."

"We are going to kill the Devil." Sam said. She stared at him. "You can't."

"We found a weapon that can." She frowned at him. "No, it can't."

Dean shrugged. "It can."

They drove back and met up with the Harvelles. "Station's empty." Dean stated.

"So's everything else." Jo replied.

"Have you seen Cas?" Ellen asked. Azriel frowned at her.

"What? He was with you." Sam said.

"Nope. He went after the reapers."

"That doesn't surprise me." Azriel told them. "They are everywhere."

Dean and Sam exchanged a glance and got out of the car. The Harvelles and Azriel copied them. The hunters got out their shotguns, while Azriel took off her jacket for more agility.

"Won't you get cold?" Dean asked her as she chucked her jacket into his car. "I'm an angel." she said dismissively. The five of them walked through the town, on guard for just about anything.

"Well, this is great, been in town twenty minutes and already lost one of the angels up our sleeve." Dean said drily.

"You think, uh, you think Lucifer got him?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"I don't know what else to think."

"It's the most plausible." she told them. "Castiel doesn't have much power anymore. He has never been a match for Lucifer, but now he is a baby compared to him."

"There you are." a female voice said. Azriel narrowed her eyes. It was a demon.

"Meg." Sam stated.

"Shouldn't have come here, boys." Meg said, smiling.

"Hell, I could say the same thing for you." Dean said and pointed the demon killing Colt at Meg.

"Didn't come here alone, Deano."

Hellhounds appeared. Azriel closed her eyes for a moment. "Guys." she said. "You need to run."

"Hellhounds." Dean stated warily.

"Yeah, Dean. Your favorite. Come on, boys. My father wants to see you." Meg said.

"I think we'll pass, thanks." Sam said.

"Your call. You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard." Meg told them. Dean looked back and Ellen nodded.

"When have you known us to ever make anything easy?" Dean asked her and pointed at a hellhound, killing it with the Colt. "Run!" Azriel shouted and they started to run. A hellhound tackled Dean and Azriel stopped short in her tracks.

"Dean!" Jo called out.

"Jo, stay back!" Dean yelled and Jo fired her shotgun at the hellhound. The hellhound got knocked away. Another hellhound neared Jo and ripped open her side. Azriel closed her eyes and concentrated. They slammed into the ground of a hardware store and Azriel fell to the floor, coughing up blood. Dean leaned Jo against the counter, while Sam ran over to the doors.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, breathe now-" Ellen said to her daughter.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Boys, need some help here!" Ellen yelled and Sam and Dean started to salt the doors and the windows. Jo's wound gushed blood and they looked at each other, horrified.

"Azriel, you need to heal her." Sam called out. "No." she whispered.

"What does that mean, no?!" Dean snapped angrily. "Michael promised to keep them safe!"

She looked up. "I said no! I can't, Dean, I can't! I barely managed to fly us in here! I haven't been at full power since Castiel killed me! Add to that the draining sigils I was under for days, and you got yourself an angel that's barely able to fly! I can't heal her!" she yelled. He roughly pulled her up and shoved her in Jo's direction. "Try!" he ordered and she touched Jo's forehead and concentrated. She had to lean over as more blood dripped from her mouth. She shook her head and tried again. Nothing happened. "Stop it." Jo whispered. "It's okay, it's okay. She can't do it, guys. She looks like she's about to join me." Jo told them. The others grimly began to bandage her. "Gonna be all right." Ellen told her. Sam handed her a bowl and she thanked him. Sam went over to Dean and they started talking. Azriel was leaning against the counter next to Jo, one hand on her shoulder, and kept trying to heal her. She was no longer coughing up blood, but it kept dribbling steadily out of her mouth.

"Sam, some help here, please?" Ellen called out, her voice shaking.

Dean started to talk on the radio, communicating with Bobby, when Ellen stood up and joined the conversation. "You don't need to continue." Jo whispered. "It's okay, I know it, I'm dying."

"I'm sorry." Azriel whispered. "I'm sorry I can't help you." Jo smiled weakly. "I know you've tried. At least you did."

"That's my girl, you're okay, honey-" Ellen said softly. Jo looked even worse than before. Sam and Dean were still talking, a few feet away.

"Now we know where the devil's gonna be, we know when, and we have the Colt." Dean said.

"Yeah. We just have to get past eight or so hellhounds and get to the farm by midnight." Sam told him.

"Yeah, and that's after we get Jo and Ellen the hell out of town."

"Won't be easy." Sam said.

"Stretcher?" Dean suggested.

"I'll see what we got." Sam said and started to look around.

"Stop. Guys, stop." Jo said weakly. "Can we, uh, be realistic about this, please?" she pleaded and the Winchesters walked over to them.

"Uh! I can't move my legs. I can't be moved. My guts are being held in by an ace bandage. We gotta - we gotta get our priorities straight here. Number one, I'm not going anywhere."

"Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that." Ellen ordered her.

"Mom. I can't fight. I can't walk. But I can do something. We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need." Jo told them.

"Everything we need?" Sam asked.

"To build a bomb, Sam." Jo explained.

"No. Jo, no." Dean refused.

"You got another plan? You got any other plan? Those are hellhounds out there, Dean. They've got all of our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you. We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next over. I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a new one. Or at least get you a few minutes' head start, anyway."

"No, I - I won't let you." Ellen said quickly and began to cry.

"This is why we're here, right?" Jo asked her. "If I can get us a shot on the devil - Dean, we have to take it."

"No!" Ellen cried and looked up at Dean.

"You don't need a bomb." Azriel whispered. They looked at her. "I-I am almost burnt out, I don't have enough power to help you anyway, I can't get you out of here and I can't heal Jo." she told them. "Get out of here and I'll show you why I am the Angel Of Destruction."

"That's not-"

"Mom. This might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult. Might wanna take it?" Jo said, smiling. Her mother started sobbing. "Why are you doing this?" Ellen asked Azriel. "Why? You don't even want to stop the apocalypse!"

"It is my duty to protect you." Azriel whispered. "And doing this is the only way."

Sam grabbed Jo's hand. "Are you sure?" he asked Jo. "We can find a way-"

"Sam, Sam, it's okay, it's okay." she whispered, starting to cry as well. Dean kissed her on the forehead and then on the lips, leaning his forehead against her's. He pulled away from her and Ellen joined her, crying. "Jo." she whispered and clung to her daughter. "Shh, mom." Jo told her with closed eyes. "Get out of here and survive. Promise me that."

Ellen nodded shakily. "I-I promise." and kissed her daughter again. She pulled away and stood up. Azriel leaned against the counter. "Get away. As far as you can." she told them. "I don't know how big the explosion will be."

"Azriel." Dean said. "Thank you."

She smiled weakly. "Go, Dean." she told him. "If I am still alive after this … well, then we'll see each other again." She remembered something. "Dean, if I don't come to you again … , then give this to Michael." she whispered and summoned his blade. "Just give it to him if I don't come to get it."

He nodded slowly. "Okay." She smiled at him. "Thank you. Now get out."

They all nodded and scurried out the backdoor. She waited until she couldn't hear them anymore. "Will it hurt?" Jo whispered. "Maybe." she answered. "But you will go to Heaven. I bless you, Joanna Beth Harvelle." she whispered. She stood up and opened the door, breaking the salt line. She walked back and sat back down. "Sleep now." she whispered. Jo's head dropped slowly and the hellhounds came closer. Azriel took a deep breath and tilted her head back. She let out a loud scream, her true voice slowly ringing through. At first nothing happened, but then she began to glow brighter and brighter. Everything was silent and reality constricted around her, before it abruptly expanded. The explosion went out from her and levelled the whole building.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean didn't turn around. "So, you're still alive." he said bitterly. "Did you know that the Colt wouldn't kill Lucifer?"

"I had my suspicions." she admitted. "He is old. The Colt was made long after him. It wasn't made to kill angels, especially not archangels."

"And now Jo's dead." She saw the pain he tried to hide from her and decided to tell him what was going on. "She is in Heaven now. With her father, I believe."

"Are you just saying that or is it true?"

"It's true." she told him. "I visited her." She really had. She had hidden herself from sight and watched Jo as she relived her happiest memory.

"Why? You didn't know her."

Azriel leant against the wall. "She gave her life for a cause she believed in. I admire that." she said. "She did what she thought to be right."

"What's so special about that blade?" he changed subject and pulled out the blade carefully.

"Nothing." she said. "But it holds sentimental value to me."

"You're lying." he accused. She nodded. "Yes, I am." Then she had the blade in her hand. "Thank you for holding on to it." she banished it again. "No other friend of your's will die." she told him. "I am saturated with enough grace to make up for my lost one until mine replenishes." With these words she flew away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't manage to update on the weekend. I had to learn for two exams , so ... Well, here is the next chapter, and I'd** ** _love_** **some reviews.**

"Azriel, Anael is attacking the Winchesters." Michael told her. She looked at him. "Why would Anael attack them? She is loyal." she asked in confusion. "Time travel." he explained. "I need you to stop her. You already have a vessel. It will take me to long to secure one."

She nodded. "Of course, Michael. I'm going." She quickly flew down from Heaven to earth and to Mary and John Winchesters' location. She came just in time to see John flying. She quickly traced the source and lunged at Anael. She crashed into the other angel and they rolled over the floor, each one trying to get the upper hand. Azriel finally managed to get up and she kicked Anael through the room. Anael stood up again and cracked her neck. Anael sliced at her with an angel blade and Azriel dodged and backhanded Anael. She restrained Anael with one hand around her wrists and the other hand around Anael's neck.

"Anna." Azriel looked up at Michael and smiled at him. He smiled back at her before lowering his gaze to the angel still in Azriel's grip.

"Michael." Anael replied. Michael walked forward and put a hand on Anael's shoulder. She screamed and burst into flames and Azriel quickly let her go, shoving the body forward. Michael turned to Uriel.

"Michael. I didn't know." Uriel defended himself quickly and she eyed him in distaste.

"Goodbye, Uriel." Michael said simply and banished Uriel with a snap of his fingers.

"What did you do to John?" Mary asked angrily.

"John is fine." Michael assured her.

"Who - what are you?" she asked him.

"Shh … " Michael said and touched her forehead, making her fall unconscious. "Well, I'd say this conversation is long overdue, wouldn't you?" Michael said and looked at Dean. Azriel eyed him curiously. He was Michael's vessel. He didn't really look the part. Dean pointed at his brother, Lucifer's vessel. "Fix him."

"First … we talk. Then I fix your darling little Sammy." Michael promised him.

"How'd you get in my dad, anyway?" Dean demanded to know. She glared at him. How dare he talk to Michael like this? she fumed.

"I told him I could save his wife, and he said yes." Michael told him.

"I guess they oversold me being your one and only vessel." Dean remarked.

"You're my true vessel but not my only one." Michael explained.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's a bloodline." Azriel explained. "A certain bloodline that makes your family so special."

"Awesome. Six degrees of Heaven Bacon. What do you want with me?"

"You really don't know the answer to that?" Michael asked him disbelievingly.

"Well, you know I ain't gonna say yes, so why are you here? What do you want with me?!" Dean demanded to know.

"I just want you to understand what you and I have to do." Michael told him calmly.

"Oh, I get it. You got beef with your brother. Well, get some therapy, pal. Don't take it out on my planet!"

"You're wrong. Lucifer defied our father, and he betrayed me. But still … I don't want this any more than you would want to kill Sam." Michael turned away and she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You know, my brother, I practically raised him. I took care of him in a way most people could never understand, and I still love him." Michael turned back. "But I am going to kill him because it is right and I have to."

"Oh, because God says so?" Dean asked, unimpressed. She frowned at him. He was a blasphemic fool.

"Yes. From the beginning, he knew this was how it was going to end." Michael explained.

"And you're just gonna do whatever God says."

"Yes, because I am a good son." Michael confirmed.

"Okay, well, trust me, pal." Dean told him with a condescending look. "Take it from someone who knows - that is a dead-end street."

"And you think you know better than my father?" Michael asked in disbelief, clearly growing exasperated. "One unimportant little man. What makes you think you get to choose?"

"Because I got to believe that I can choose what I do with my unimportant little life." Dean told him. Wow. She was impressed. What a good argument. He believes he can choose. Wow.

"Think of a million random acts of chance that let John and Mary be born, to meet, to fall in love, to have the two of you." Michael told him. "Think of the million random choices that you make, and yet how each and every one of them brings you closer to your destiny. Do you know why that is?" Michael asked but continued, not waiting for an answer. "Because it's not random. It's not _chance_. It's a plan that is playing itself out perfectly. Free will's an illusion, Dean. That's why you're going to say yes."

Dean stared at him in disbelief.

Michael sounded completely done when he spoke again. "Oh, buck up." he told the human. "It could be worse. You know, unlike my brothers, I won't leave you a drooling mess when I'm done wearing you."

"Well, what about my dad?" Dean asked him.

"Better than new. In fact, I'm gonna do your mom and your dad a favor. Two, actually." Michael added with an afterthought.

"What?"

"Scrub their minds. They won't remember me or you." Michael explained.

"You can't do that." Dean said desperately.

"I'm just giving your mother what she wants. She can go back to her husband, her family-"

"She's gonna walk right into that nursery!" Dean interrupted him desperately. Azriel realized what he meant. They were still going to die. She shrugged inwardly. He couldn't have possibly believed him being her changed anything. Actually changing past events was hard because eventually Atropos got involved and no one wanted to deal with the little bitch.

"Obviously." Michael told him. "And you always knew that was going to play out one way or another. You can't fight City Hall." He walked over to Sam and pressed two fingers to his forehead. Sam vanished, sent back to his own time, alive.

"The second favour will be your parents' safety. It will last until your mother walks into that nursery. Azriel will take care of that."

"Wait, what?" she asked. He walked over to her. "I need you to do that for me." he mumbled. "I can't have another thing like this happen."

She nodded reluctantly and he stroked her face softly, before turning back to Dean

"He's home. Safe and sound. Your turn. I'll see you soon, Dean." he said to his vessel and pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead.

"Let's go back." Michael suggested and tilted his head back. He excited his vessel and Azriel flew back to Heaven. "How am I supposed to keep watch over them?" she asked him. "Just stay on earth until both boys are born and Sam is six months old. Then you can abandon your vessel and return." he told her. She nodded reluctantly and flew back to earth, preparing herself for a very boring time on earth.

* * *

Mary Winchester opened the door and Azriel smiled at her, still in her red haired vessel. "Hi!" she said with a big smile. "I just moved in next door and I thought I'd introduce myself to my new neighbours. I'm Luna."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, guys! I'm back. I'm really sorry about not updating last weekend, but I was busy and kinda forgot. Once again, sorry. Did you guys watch Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2? It was brilliant. Really, I loved it. Anyways, here is chapter Nine. I hope you'll like it.**

Once again, Azriel was in her FBI-Outfit. Dark suit with a white blouse. And they were investigating a case of two people eating each other while having sex. It was kind of disturbing, even Azriel could admit that. They had gone to one the victim's apartments, where the … act, had happened.

"So ... you were the one who found the bodies?" Sam asked the female victim's roommate.

"There was blood everywhere ... and ... other stuff ... I think Alice was already dead." she said, shuddering in disgust. Azriel could understand her. Honestly, this was disgusting. "But Russell wasn't?" Azriel asked her.

"I think he was, mostly, except ... he was still sort of ... chewing a little."

"Oh. Uh-huh." Sam looked very disgusted.

"How do two people even do that? Eat each other to death?" the roommate asked horrified.

"That's a really good question." Sam mumbled. "Now, the last few days, did you notice her acting erratically?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, did she seem ... unusually hostile, aggressive?"

"No way. Alice never drank, never even swore. She was a nice girl. And I'm talking, like, a nice girl, like she still had her promise ring, if you know what I mean."

"She was a virgin?" Azriel asked, surprised. She couldn't join 'virgin' and the scene of the victims together. It just seemed wrong.

"No premarital. I used to wonder how she did it. I mean, you know, didn't do it. It was her first date in months. She was so excited." her roommate said sadly

"Apparently, they were both pretty excited." Sam stated somewhat drily. Azriel thanked the distraught woman for her time. They checked the kitchen and Sam got out his EMF-Reader, while Azriel searched for sulfur. They both found absolutely nothing. "So, no ghosts and no demons." she concluded with a frown. Sam shrugged. "We should go back." They stopped to get fast food on the way.

"How'd it go?" Dean asked them. Azriel grimaced. How did they even eat each other? Shouldn't they have gone unconscious?

"Um ... No EMF, no sulfur. Ghost possession and demonic possession are both probably out." Sam told his brother.

"Hmm. That's where I was puttin' my money." Dean said with a frown. Sam shook his head. "Nope."

Dean rubbed his eyes. "Well, then what, then? Oh, dude! At the coroner's - you didn't see these bodies. I mean, these two started eating a-and they just ... kept going." he stuttered out. "I mean, their stomachs were full. Like - like ... Thanksgiving-dinner full. Talk about co-dependent." Dean stated.

"Well ... I mean, we got our feelers out. Not much more we can do tonight." Sam told them and glanced at Dean. "All right. I'm just gonna go through some files. You can go ahead and get going." Sam said and Azriel frowned at him. What was he talking about?

"Sorry?" Dean asked, equally as confused.

"Go ahead. Unleash the kraken. See you tomorrow morning."

"Where am I going?" Dean wanted to know. Azriel glanced between them. Was she missing something? Some obscure reference, maybe?

"Dean, it's Valentine's day. Your favorite holiday, remember? I mean, what do you always call it? Uh, unattached drifter Christmas?"

"Oh, yeah. Well ... be that as it may ... I don't know. Guess I'm not feeling it this year." Dean said with a shrug. She didn't know why, but she was suddenly reminded of the time Dean had tried to get Castiel to have sex.

"So you're not into bars full of lonely women?" Sam questioned disbelievingly.

"Nah, I guess not." Dean took a sip of his beer and frowned at Sam. "Ahh. What?"

"That's when a dog doesn't eat. That's when you know something's really wrong." Sam told him.

"Remarkably patronizing concern duly noted. Nothing's wrong. We gonna work or what?" Dean asked him. Azriel shrugged and walked to them.

Azriel sighed. Another death. And now they were at the St James Medical Center, to talk to the coroner. She reigned her grace in tightly, feeling the a demon come closer. He walked past them and Sam was clearly noticing it. He sniffed the air and Azriel grimaced slightly.

"You okay?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam answered. They entered the pathology.

"Agent Marley, you just can't stay away." the coroner, Dr. Corman, said.

"Heard you tagged another double suicide." Dean said.

"Well, I just finished closing them up." Dr Corman answered.

"Dr. Corman, these are my colleagues, special agents Cliff and Redford." Dean gestured to them. Azriel sent him a smile.

"Agent Cliff and Redford. I've finished my prelims. I pulled the organ sets and sent off the tox samples."

"Could we take a look at the bodies?" Azriel asked him.

"Of course. But like I said - their ... Good-and-plenties are already tupperwared."

"Super." Sam told him.

"Leave the keys with Marty up front. And please, gentlemen ... refrigerate after opening…" he warned them. Azriel nodded. "Of course, thank you." she told him and he walked away. They opened the boxes and examined the organs.

"Hey." Dean mumbled and handed Sam one of the hearts. He grinned. "Be my Valentine?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Sam ignored his brother's proposition entirely. "Wait a second. These hearts both have identical marks. Check this out. It looks like some kind of letter." he said, eying the heart closer before sighing. "Oh no."

"What?" Dean asked him.

"I think it's Enochian." Sam told him. Azriel walked over to them. Who would put Enochian on hearts?

"You mean like angel scratches? So you think it's like the tagging on our ribs?"

"Dean, I don't know." Sam said exasperatedly.

Dean quickly called Castiel and told him where they were. Azriel examined the Enochian on the hearts and sighed in annoyance. A cupid. She hated cupids. They were to … huggy for her taste.

"I'm there now." Castiel told him and Azriel turned around. He was directly in front of Dean, with his phone at his ear.

"Yeah, I get that."

"I'm gonna hang up now."

"Right."

Castiel pocketed the phone and took one of the hearts. "Sam's right." Azriel said with a sigh. "It's Enochian."

"I imagine you'll find similar marks on the other couples' hearts as well." Castiel told them.

"So, what are they? I mean, what do they mean?"

"They were supposed to meet and have sex." Azriel told them bluntly. Freaked out glances from the humans.

"Okay, but who put them there?" Dean wanted to know.

"Well, your people call them 'Cupid'." Castiel explained.

"A what?" Sam asked.

"What human myth has mistaken for "Cupid" is actually a lower order of angel. Technically it's a cherub, third-class." Castiel told them.

"Cherub?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, they're all over the world. There are dozens of them."

"You mean the little flying fat kid in diapers?" Dean asked and she rolled her eyes. "Technically, yes." she told him. "But they need vessels as well, which means, no, they do not look like fat kids. Most of the time, at least."

"Okay, anyway. So, what you're saying-" Sam began.

"What I'm saying is a Cupid has gone rogue and we have to stop him - before he kills again." Castiel told them.

"Naturally." Sam sighed.

"Of course we do." Dean said, just as drily.

They excited the pathology and walked to a diner. Azriel was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to eat after seeing the half-eaten corpses had she been human. Didn't humans feel nausea at the smell of decomposition and the gruesome sight? Dean and Sam ordered food, Azriel just ordered a hot chocolate and watched them. Apparently they didn't. Huh.

"So, what, you just happen to know he likes the cosmos at this place?" Dean asked Castiel. "And why aren't you saying anything?" he pointed at Azriel.

"This place is a nexus of human reproduction. It's exactly the kind of - of garden the Cupid will come to-to pollinate." Castiel explained. Dean put his cheeseburger back down. Azriel shrugged. "And I try to avoid them as much as I can."

"Wait a minute. You're not hungry?" Sam asked him worriedly.

"No. What? I'm not hungry." Dean defended himself.

"Then you're not gonna finish that?" Castiel asked and took Dean's cheeseburger without waiting for an answer. Dean and Sam stared at him. Azriel frowned. Something was wrong.

"He's here." Castiel said abruptly.

"Where? I don't see anything." Sam asked and looked around. Azriel spotted him quickly and grimaced. She hated cupids.

"There." Castiel said, obviously not being very helpful.

"You mean the same-side-of-the-booth couple over there?" Dean wanted to know.

"Meet me in the back." Castiel said and flew away. Azriel sighed and threw money on the table. "Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

They went into the back where Cas was standing in the middle of the room. "Cas, where is he?" Sam asked him.

"I have him tethered. Zoda kama mahrana. Manifest yourself." Castiel ordered. Azriel sighed. What a disaster.

"So, where is he?" Dean asked and the angel appeared behind him and hugged him.

"Here I am!" he stated happily.

"Help!" Dean exclaimed, clearly uncomfortable.

"Oh, help is on the way." the cupid told him happily. "Yes, it is. Yes, it is. Hello, you!" He let go of Dean and walked over to Castiel, hugging him too.

"This is Cupid?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Castiel looked equally as enthusiastic as Azriel.

"And look at you, huh?" the angel said and Sam quickly turned away with a 'No', but the angel appeared in front of him and hugged him too. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

The angel let go of Sam and turned to Azriel.

"Hug me and I will end you."

"But I've seen you hug Michael!" he replied affronted.

She glared at him. "Ever heard of privacy?"

His face fell. "I'm sorry."

"And that's why I usually avoid them." she mumbled to Dean. He nodded, fully understanding. At least she thought he did.

"What can I do for you?" the angel asked finally.

"Why are you doing this?" Castiel asked him.

"Doing what?" the angel asked him.

"Your targets, the ones you've marked, they're killing each other." Azriel explained.

"What? They are?" the cupid asked shocked.

"Listen, birthday suit, we know, okay? We know you been flittin' around, popping people with your poison arrow, making them murder each other!" Dean snapped.

"What we don't know is why." Castiel told him.

"You think that I- Well, uh ... I don't know what to say." the angel began to cry and turned away.

"Should ... Should somebody maybe ... go talk to him?" Sam asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Give 'em hell, Cas. Or Azriel. One of you."

Castiel didn't make a move. She glared at him. She approached the sobbing angel and put a reluctant hand on his shoulder. "We're sorry." she told him. "We didn't want to hurt your feelings. Dean is just very worried that more people could die. Sometimes it overwhelms him."

He turned around and hugged her. Her hands clenched in dislike. She glared at the others.

"Love is more than a word to me, you know. I love love. I love it! And if that's wrong, I don't want to be right!" the angel cried.

"Oh, yeah, I absolutely agree with you," she nodded but had the feeling she was not quite as convincing as she wanted to be, "but please, explain what happened."

"I was just on my appointed rounds. Whatever my targets do after that that's nothing to do with me." he told her convincingly. "I-I was following my orders. Please, sister. Read my mind. Read my mind, you'll see."

Azriel entered his mind swiftly, sifting through memories. She blinked and refocused her eyes. "He's telling the truth." she told the others.

"Jiminy Christmas. Thank you." the cupid cried out, his arms tightening around her. She closed her eyes. _I hate cupids_ , Azriel thought angrily. "Let go of me!" she ordered him. He was still hugging her. He sniffed and nodded, letting her go. She shuddered and quickly brought distance between them.

"Wait, wait, you said … you said you were just following orders?" Dean asked him.

"Mm-hmm." the angel nodded.

"Whose orders?" Dean asked.

"Whose?" he laughed. "Heaven, silly. Heaven."

"Why does Heaven care if Harry meets Sally?" Dean wanted to know.

"Oh, mostly they don't. You know, certain bloodlines, certain destinies. Oh, like yours." the cupid pointed out.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, the union of John and Mary Winchester. Very big deal upstairs, top priority arrangement. Mm."

Azriel opened her mouth silently. Oh, right. They didn't know. She had completely forgotten about that.

"Are you saying that you fixed-up our parents?" Dean asked angrily.

"Well, not me, but ... Yeah." A nod. "Well, it wasn't easy, either. Ooh, they couldn't stand each other at first. But when we were done with them: Perfect couple." he said happily.

"Perfect?" Dean said in disbelief.

"Yeah." the cupid nodded.

"They're dead!" Dean snapped.

"I'm sorry, but ... the orders were very clear. You and Sam needed to be born. Your parents were just, uh ... meant to be." he said with a shrug. "A match made in Heaven. _Heaven_!" Azriel glanced at Dean. She had a feeling that response didn't pacify him.

Dean punched the cupid and grimaced in pain. "Son of a bitch!"

The cupid disappeared.

"Where is he? Where'd he go?!" Dean asked angrily.

"I believe you upset him." Castiel told him.

"Upset him?!"

"Good riddance." Azriel mumbled. Sam threw her a glare that said 'you're not helping'. "Dean! Enough!" he snapped.

"What?"

"You just punched a Cupid!"

"I punched a dick!" Dean replied stubbornly.

"Um ... Are we gonna talk about what's been up with you lately or not?" Sam demanded.

"Or not." Dean told him. They glared at each other. Azriel exchanged a glance with Castiel. She was torn between wanting to watch the verbal match between the brothers and reminding them of their case. She shrugged. She'd watch it play out. "Perhaps we should continue searching for the one responsible for the two dead humans." Castiel suggested carefully, glancing between the brothers and ruining her entertainment. "Sure." Dean said, still glaring at his brother. "No problem."

(I am a line break)

"What the hell does a demon got to do with this, anyway?" Dean asked and looked at a briefcase. Sam had taken it off some demon while Dean had waited at the motel room, trying to get over a cupid fixing up his parents. She assumed it was because his belief that his parents had been truly happy with each other had been destroyed by this reveal.

"Believe me, I got no idea." Sam said with a shake of his head.

"You okay?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be all right."

"Let's crack her open. What's the worst that could happen, right?" Dean asked and they opened the briefcase and something Azriel recognized as a human soul escaped.

"Whoa!" Sam said.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"It's a human soul. It's starting to make sense." Castiel took a bite out of his burger. She had lost count after the thirtieth burger.

"Now, what about that makes sense?" Sam wanted to know. Azriel realized what Castiel meant. Even though she was wondering if Famine was truly powerful enough to affect angels. She glanced at Castiel. She suddenly really wanted something to eat. Huh. Guess she had her answer.

"And when did you start eating?" Dean asked.

"Exactly. My hunger - it's a clue, actually."

"For what?" the brothers both asked.

"This is not the work of a cupid. It's Famine." Azriel explained.

"Famine? As-as in the horseman?" Sam wanted to know

"Great. Th- th-that's freaking great." Dean stuttered out.

"I thought famine meant starvation, like as in, you know, food." Sam asked.

"Yes. Absolutely. But not just food. I mean, everyone seems to be starving for something. Sex, attention, drugs, love …" Castiel trailed off.

"Well, that explains the puppy-lovers that Cupid shot up." Dean said.

"Right. The cherub made them crave love, and then Famine came, and made them rabid for it." Castiel explained.

"Okay, but what about you? I mean, since when do angels secretly hunger for White Castle?" Dean asked.

"It's my vessel, Jimmy. His, uh, appetite for red meat has been touched by Famine's effect." Castiel explained awkwardly.

"So, Famine just rolls into town and everybody goes crazy?" Dean asked.

"'And then will come Famine riding on a black steed. He will ride into the land of plenty and great will be the Horseman's hunger, for he is hunger.' Famine is hungry. He must devour the souls of his victims."

"So, that's what was in the briefcase. The twinkie dude's soul?" Dean asked.

"Lucifer has sent his demons to care for Famine, to feed him, make certain he'll be ready."

"Ready for what?" Sam wanted to know.

"To March across the land." Castiel told them. Azriel licked her lips.

"Famine?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Castiel said, muffled by his cheeseburger.

"So, what, this whole town is just gonna eat, drink, and screw itself to death?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"We should stop it." Castiel suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea." Dean said lightly. "How?"

"How did you stop the last horseman you met?" Castiel asked him. She remembered that. It had been just after she had come back to life.

"War got his mojo from this ring." Dean remembered. "And after we cut it off, he just tucked tail and ran. And everybody that was affected, it was like they woke up out of a dream. You think Famine's got a class ring, too?" he wanted to know.

"I know he does." Castiel answered him, scarving down the last of his burger.

"Well, okay. L- let's track him down and get to chopping." Dean decided. Azriel rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." Castiel eyed the place his burger had been sadly.

"What are you, the Hamburglar?" Dean asked him disbelievingly.

"I've developed a taste for ground beef." Castiel admitted.

"Well, have you even tried to stop it?" Dean demanded to know.

"I'm an angel. I can stop anytime I want." Castiel told him confidently.

"I'm told drug addicts say the same thing." Azriel threw into the room. Castiel ignored her.

"Whatever. Sam, let's roll." Dean said.

"Dean ... I, um ... I can't. I can't go." Sam told him hesitantly.

"What do you mean?"

"I think it got to me, Dean. I think I'm hungry for it … "

"Hungry for what?" Dean asked.

"You know."

"Demon blood?" Dean asked in disbelief. Sam hung his head dejectedly.

"You got to be kidding me." he mumbled. "You got to get him out of here. You got to beam him to, like, Montana. Anywhere but here." he demanded of Castiel and Azriel

"It won't work. He's already infected. The hunger is just gonna travel with him." Castiel explained, his wings flexing slightly. Azriel eyed the grace in him with hunger.

"Azriel?" fingers snapped in front of her face and she focused on Dean. "What?"

"What about you? You in fighting shape?"

"Probably not." she answered honestly.

He stared at her in disbelief. "You're fucking useless." he mumbled under his breath and she glared at him.

"You're coming with us, but you stay in the car." he ordered. "No munching on grace or souls."

Her glare intensified.

(I am a line break)

Dean got into the car and a bit later Castiel appeared with another hamburger. She eyed him hungrily.

"Are you serious?" Dean asked him.

"These make me ... very happy." Castiel told him, happily munching on it.

"How many is that?" Dean asked him.

"I lost count," Castiel admitted, "it's in the low hundreds. What I don't understand is, where is your hunger, Dean?" She snapped out of her trance to look at Dean, or at least in his direction. Castiel was right. Dean was the only one not affected.

"Huh?" Dean asked, not sounding like he really cared.

"Well, slowly but surely, everyone in this town is falling prey to Famine, but so far, you seem unaffected." Castiel explained.

"Hey, when I want to drink, I drink. When I want sex, I go get it. Same goes for a sandwich or a fight." Dean told him. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. Her hunger was easier to control when she didn't see anything enticing.

"So ... you're saying you're just well-adjusted?" Castiel asked him and she wondered about that. Dean's life sounded balanced the way he had described it, but it also sounded empty. To not have something to long for … it didn't sound like living. Dean answered, distracting her from her thoughts. "God, no." he said. "I'm just well-fed."

"Look there." Castiel pointed out and she quickly opened her eyes again. A demon possessing a man in a black suit came out of the hospital. He was carrying a briefcase and they followed him as he drove off. They drove to some diner, where the man stopped and walked inside. Azriel blinked. She sensed demons and something far older. She shivered unconsciously. She wasn't sure if anyone except God and Death was capable of killing Famine. She didn't want to find out. She liked living. She faintly wondered if she shouldn't have stayed with Sam. She was, after all, originally supposed to watch over both Winchesters and who could blame her if she stayed with the one that was currently effected? Yeah, she was aware that that excuse didn't work. Dean was after all Michael's vessel, not Sam. And Michael might play fair with his brother by allowing him to use his vessel if he managed to convince Sam, but Dean was more important. She sighed and regretted her life choices.

"Demons." Dean stated. "You want to go over the plan again?" Castiel didn't answer, distracted by another burger. She kicked his seat.

"Hey, happy meal." Dean snapped. "The plan?"

"I take the knife, I go in, I cut off the ring hand of Famine, and I meet you back here in the parking lot." Castiel recited.

"Well, that sounds foolproof." Dean decided and Castiel disappeared. "I could've gone in too." she remarked. He shook his head. "Nope. Don't trust you not to let Famine keep his ring for your entertainment."

"I'm not a demon!" she protested, eying the way Dean's life energy moved with him. They waited until Dean frowned. "This is taking too long." he got out of the car and she followed him. They walked inside the diner and she spotted Castiel immediately. He was munching on beef, clearly taken out of the equation. She let out a gasp and sank to her knees, clutching her head. Her hunger overwhelmed her. She shook with her efforts to not attack anyone. She whimpered. She felt so hungry! She needed to eat! She needed to! Before she knew what she was doing she attacked one of the demons and slammed him against the wall, consuming his twisted soul. It flowed into her mouth and she breathed it in. It brought her no relief, no, the hunger seemed to grow even stronger. Another presence entered the room. Her head snapped up. Her blurry vision adjusted a bit, causing her to recognize the figure. It was Sam. She slowly crawled over to him, she just needed to get close enough.

 _Azriel, don't!_

She slammed her back against the wall. Her entire body shook with restraint, tears fell onto the floor. It hurt, it hurt so much, she just needed to get up a bit and then she'd be able to hold onto Sam and devour his soul.

 _Azriel, calm down, don't let Famine win. You're stronger than this._

She could barely hear his voice through the all-consuming hunger. Then it was suddenly gone. She took a deep breath and slumped against the wall. It was as if slowly, she was starting to see again, to think again. She felt eyes on her and hastily wiped away the tears she had shed before not even bothering to stand up before disappearing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Yeah, I know, it's been some time since I last updated. I had oral exams. Got a C- in german (Ironically, my first language) and an A in english (second language). Makes sense, doesn't it? Anyways, here is another chapter. It's another short one but I'm empretty/em sure the next one's a longer one. This chapter wasn't in the original draft, it was added pretty recently considering this story's nine months old. Either way,**

 **Have Fun**

 **...**

 **And Review**

* * *

Azriel sat on the floor with her back leaned against the wall. She had her hands on her head and her eyes closed even as tears leaked out. She didn't look up as steps came closer and she felt Michael's wings stroke over her softly as he knelt down in front of her. "Azriel." he said and leant closer. "What is going on?" he asked her gently. "Why are you crying?"

She turned away from him as she felt him come closer, as she felt his grace come closer. "Don't." she choked out.

"Azriel, you can tell me." he assured her. She finally opened her eyes and raised her head. Black veins flittered around her eyes and down her face, constantly moving. "Why does this keep happening to me?" she cried, even as the veins slid down and faded again. He stared at her in worry. "I'm sorry." he whispered and shut his own eyes for a moment. She let out a sob. "Why did Famine make me hunger for life energy?!"

"You met Famine?" he asked surprised. She faintly remembered not telling him about it. She closed her eyes again. "It doesn't matter."

Michael sat down next to her, wrapping his wings around her, pulling her close. "Azriel, remember when I told you that I couldn't tell you why you came back on your own?"

"What does it mean?" she whispered pleadingly. "Michael, please!"

He entwined his hand with her's and leaned his forehead against temple. "I'm sorry." he whispered again. "But I can't- I cannot go against the vow He made me swear."

A new tear rolled down her cheek. "Michael, I'm so hungry!" she whispered. "It-It hurts and I can barely be around others because it hurts so much!"

She didn't hear anything from him for a moment before he suddenly turned her head to him and pressed his lips to hers. She felt his grace well up and she clutched at him, breathing it in hungrily. She felt it spread inside of her and it made her stronger. Her grip on him tightened and she deepened the kiss, breathing in more and more grace. He responded without hesitation, kissing her back. Finally she pulled away, staring at him even as she felt his grace settle inside her. It empowered her. Michael leant forward and leant his forehead against her's. They were entwined with each other and Azriel closed her eyes. "Is there nothing you can tell me?" she whispered brokenly. She saw the way his grace had dimmed. He needed to replenish the grace she had … stolen from him before it would shine brightly again. "What did I do to you?" she whispered horrified. He stroked her cheek. "I'm fine." he assured her quickly. "Az-Azriel." she barely noticed the way he stumbled over her name. "Lucifer can tell you more." he admitted. "I am sure he found a way to break the vow. You need to talk to him."

"He'll kill me." she shook her head.

Michael looked awkward. "That … is also covered by the vow."

She stared at him in disbelief. "What isn't covered by the vow?!"

He opened his mouth a few times, clearly searching for words. She shook her head in disbelief. He stroked her cheek. "I will try and find a way around the vow." he promised her. "But if He doesn't interfere, it should all make sense soon."

* * *

"Lucifer." she greeted. It had taken her almost an entire month to finally hunt him down. The fallen angel shone just as brightly as he had when he was still in Heaven. He didn't look like other fallen angels, his wings were in pristine condition and his light wasn't tainted or discoloured. "Hello, Azriel." Something she couldn't read flittered over his face until he tilted his head slightly. "Or should I call you Azara?"

She didn't respond to the words clearly meant to be bait. "I am here to talk to you." she began carefully.

"Brother dear to busy to talk to me himself?" Lucifer asked drily and she shook her head slightly. "I am not here because of Michael." she responded. "I am here because Michael told me you are able of answering my questions."

Lucifer pursed his lips in contemplation. "So it started." he mumbled. "Doesn't surprise me. Daddy-dear hasn't been home in quite some time."

"What does He have to do with it?"

Lucifer smiled and stepped closer. Michael's blade slid into her hand and she took a step back. His gaze fell to her hand and he seemed amused at first before a slight frown overtook his features. "That is Michael's blade." he stated. She didn't answer, only tilting her head. They stared at each other, not stepping closer. "Will you answer my questions?"

"I am sure, my brother already told you that we are bound by a vow." Lucifer evaded.

"He also told me that you probably found a way around it, a loophole." She looked away dejectedly. "If you can't help me, I'm just going to go."

"I may be able to answer some things." Lucifer said and she was tempted to smirk.

She hesitantly stopped hiding the black veins that still appeared sometimes. His eyes wandered over her and one of his wings twitched suddenly. "The hunger has already started, hasn't it?" he mused. "But it looks like you fed recently."

She didn't reply, watching him warily. "Can you tell me anything else?" she asked him.

"You are n-" he broke off and looked annoyed. "Covered by the vow."

"So this visit was completely useless." she concluded. Lucifer smiled. "I could find a way of breaking the vow." he started and she glanced at him. "What do you want in return?"

A twitch of his wings that almost looked like a shrug. "Renounce your loyalty to my brother." he said simply. Azriel smiled while readying herself for a quick getaway. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline."

"The offer's standing." he told her and she spread her wings, already in the air. "Azriel!" Lucifer called out, stopping her. "This is only the beginning." he told her and she felt his grace move. She stared at him and flew away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy birthday to me! Hello, here I am again, a lot faster than usual. It's my birthday so I thought I'd just give you the next chapter (also as an apology for the size of the last one). This is another short one but I really couldn't make it longer. Sorry. Anyways, have fun with the chapter and**

 **...**

 **Review**

* * *

"Dean and Sam have died again." Michael said with a sigh. She copied him. "How did they manage to even survive their teenage years?" she questioned. "The times they died this year alone … "

"I need you to check on Zachariah. He is supposed to resurrect them immediately, but, well … it's Zachariah. He hasn't really overcome his … humiliation."

She nodded. "What am I supposed to do if that's the case?"

"Just stop him. He's useful." Michael told her. She smiled at him. "I'll be back soon." she told him and flew through Heaven, on the search for Zachariah and the Winchesters. She landed in the hosue she recognized as Sam and Dean's family house, where their mother had died. And it turned out Michael was right to be worried. She was met with the sight of Zachariah punching Dean in the gut and Sam struggling agains the angels restraining him.

"Let me tell you something. I was on the fast track once. Employee of the month, every month, forever. I would walk these halls and people would AVERT THEIR EYES!" The house shook. "I HAD RESPECT! And then they assigned me you. Now look at me." Zachariah laughed bitterly. "I can't close the deal on a couple of flannel-wearing maggots? Everybody's laughing at me … and they're right to do it. So! Say yes, don't say yes, I'm still going to take it out of your asses. It's personal now, boys, and the last person in the history of creation you want as your enemy is me. And I'll tell you why. Lucifer may be strong, but I'm … petty. I'm going to be the angel on your shoulder for the rest of eternity." Zachariah stated and Azriel decided to interfere. "Zachariah!" she hissed and stepped forward. "Zachariah! Your orders were to resurrect them! Immediately!"

A silver blade was pointed at her neck. "Don't talk to me like that." he sneered.

"Really, Zachariah? You threaten me in Heaven? Where Michael is?" she asked him incredulously.

"Excuse me. Sir?" She recognized the voice as Joshua's. Zachariah turned around to him. "I'm in a meeting."

"I'm sorry. I need to speak to those two." Joshua said.

"Excuse me?" Zachariah asked shocked.

"It's a bad time, I know, but I'm afraid I have to insist."

"You don't get to insist jack-squat." Zachariah told him. Joshua just stared at Zachariah. "No, you're right. But the boss does. His orders."

"You're lying." Zachariah said uncertainly.

"I wouldn't lie about this. Look, fire me if you want. Sooner or later, he's going to come back home and you know how he is with that whole wrath thing."

Zachariah hesitated. Then he and his goons disappeared. "Will you resurrect them yourself?" Azriel asked Joshua. He nodded. "I'll send them down when I'm done."

She nodded. "Fine." She flew away as well, leaving the boys to their fate. She landed in front of Michael. "God called for the Winchesters." she told him and he tensed. "What?"

She closed her eyes, hating the way his voice sounded.

"Joshua found them. Apparently _He_ has a message for them."

"W-" he cleared his throat. "Why would _He_ talk to them?"

"I don't know." she answered truthfully, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "Maybe Joshua is telling them that they have to accept their roles as the Vessels."

"You don't believe that." Michael stated.

"I don't." she admitted. "Shall I watch over the Winchesters when they come back?"

He nodded after a moment. "Yes." he answered and closed his eyes. She stepped closer and stroked his cheek. "Michael, it will all be alright." she whispered, searching his face.

"I'm so tired, Azriel." he whispered, leaning into her touch. "I just want it to stop."

"It will all be over soon." she replied softly. "And then we'll leave. We'll leave Raphael in charge and we won't have to care about anything. Who knows, maybe God will have come back when we show ourselves here again."

She kissed his cheek. "I need to leave." she whispered. "I believe the Winchesters will wake up any second."

Without waiting for his response she flew, landing in the seedy motel room not even a moment later. She stayed invisible as both Winchesters started moving and waking up. They stared at each other, Dean subtly hyperventilating. "How 'bout we disappear?" Dean suggested once he had caught his breath and Sam nodded quickly. They quickly packed their things and sneaked out the door. Azriel absent-mindedly snapped and the motel room returned to it's original state, no trace of blood to be found.

"So the whore's still protecting the Winchesters." a voice behind her sneered. She turned around, summoning Michael's blade. "Hello, Muriel." she greeted calmly, tilting her head. Muriel had obviously acquired a new vessel. He sneered. Again. "Really?" he mocked. " _Hello, Muriel_. You find nothing better? You always say that. How about a bit of _variety_?"

She didn't respond to the taunting, eyeing him warily. "What do you want?" she asked him. "As far as I know-"

"Yeah, we all know what you know, _damn backstabber_." the last was said under his breath. Azriel sighed, annoyed. She had better things to do. Muriel lunged at her and she pushed a hand out in front of her to throw him against the wall telekinetically. Muriel exploded in a shower of grace, feathers and flesh. Azriel stared at Muriel's remains. She shook a bit of flesh off her shoe. "Uh-"

Nothing. No life force. Muriel really was dead. She glanced around. She felt no archangel near her, even though archangels were able to hide from her awareness. She already thought about how she would tell Michael about this when she stopped. Only archangels were capable of destroying angels the way she had. Destroying vessels that were occupied by an angel was impossible. If she was capable of doing it … it made her a threat.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi. Okay, first thing I have to say is SORRY! I know I haven't updated in ... I'm pretty sure at least two months but I wasn't near functioning wifi for most of the time. Then there's the fact that I had to say goodbye to my friends since most of them are changing school or at least aren't in my classes anymore, like at all. So, anyways, here is the latest chapter of AZRIEL.**

 **I think there's gonna be Two or Three chapters before this story is finished. There's gonna be a sequel after, but it isn't yet finished, partly due to lack of motivation, partly due to me having stopped watching Supernatural, so updating is gonna be a bit slow while I try to finish that one.**

 _ **Anyways**_ **, I hope you'll leave a review to tell me what you think of this chapter. Have fun.**

* * *

Azriel took a deep breath. "Sam talked him out of it." she reported. "Dean's back on the no-train."

Dean had been contemplating saying yes, had already been saying his goodbyes, when Sam had tracked him down.

"Then we'll use plan B." Michael decided and turned around. "Secure Adam Milligan's agreement."

She nodded. "I'll get right to it."

She flew to Adam Milligan's Heaven and quickly entered it. She looked around in confusion. She was in a big hall. It looked like Prom. She spotted Adam sitting on a chair with a blonde girl in his lap, kissing each other enthusiastically. She snapped her fingers and the scene froze. The blonde girl on his lap vanished and he looked around in confusion. She walked closer. "Hello, Adam." she greeted him and made a chair appear in front of him. "Who-Who are you?" he asked. "What is happening?"

"I am Azriel. I am an Angel of the Lord." she told him and he awkwardly fixed his open shirt. "And we need your help."

"How could I possibly help an _angel_?" he asked.

"The situation on earth is bad." she explained softly. "The apocalypse has started and the devil has escaped his cage."

"The apocalypse?" he asked wide-eyed.

She nodded sadly. "Michael, one of the archangels, can defeat him."

"Then why doesn't he?"

"Because we can't just walk on earth." she said. "Our true forms can kill any human that sees us. We need vessels to walk on earth."

"And why are you talking to me?" he asked sceptically.

"Because you are a vessel capable of holding even Michael." she explained. "With your help he can kill Lucifer. You just need to say yes to him."

"But I'm dead!" he pointed out. She laughed softly. "We can fix that. And once you're done, we can take you to your mother's Heaven, and you'll be together again."

"You can really do that?" he asked.

She nodded. "We are angels. There are no limits to our power."

Adam cleared his throat. "Okay, fine, yes, do I need to sign my name somewhere?"

"Not so fast." she said. "First I need to tell you a bit about the situation on earth. Once you're resurrected you'll wake up in your grave, and a few angels will wait for you. I can't do it myself, because I have some business to take care of first. But then you will be brought to a room, I've heard it called the green room before, and there you will wait until Michael is ready to come down to earth."

"Do I need to do anything?" he asked. She shook her head. "Except for the agreement, which you've already given, nothing. I will resurrect you now." she stood up and made to walk out. "One last thing." she said and turned around again. "Don't trust Sam and Dean Winchester. They are your father's sons, but they are liars. They will try to get you to believe them, but don't." He nodded quickly and she excited his Heaven. She flew back to Michael. "He agreed to it. Are we using him as bait?"

Michael nodded. "He'll work, but Dean would be better." he explained. "Proceed."

She nodded and grabbed Adam's soul, returning him to his body and healing his body at the same time. Three angels appeared next to her. "Be on the lookout." she told them. "Castiel may come looking for the disturbance."

They nodded and hid between the trees. Azriel flew to the 'green room' and opened the door. It wasn't the green room anymore, it had just been a room in an abandoned building before and had reverted back to that state without an angel keeping it up. She sighed and expanded the room. She designed it just like when Dean had been in it. She even put the same beer and the same burgers in the room.

 _The angels tasked with taking Adam have been killed._ Zachariah told her. _I can't find him._

 _I'll take care of it._ she told him and concentrated. She quickly slipped into Adam's dream. He was sitting on a park bench, looking at a playground when she appeared at the edge of his dream. She walked closer and sat down next to him.

"Hello, Adam."

"Azriel, right?" he asked and she nodded. "You were gone." she stated. Adam nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"And I can't find you. You are with Sam and Dean, aren't you?"

"Yeah." he answered.

"You can't trust them, you know that right?" she asked him softly.

"I don't know. They told me things about you." Adam began with a glance at her.

"Adam, I know this is not a nice situation, but you have to believe me." she began softly. "They are brothers, and while they might try to help you, as soon as they realize they can't do anything, they are going to kill you themselves." she looked at him pleadingly.

"I want to see my mom again." he mumbled. She nodded. "Of course." she whispered. "You just need to tell me where you are. And then I'll transport you to Zachariah. And after you're done we'll, no, _I_ will personally resurrect your mother." she promised him.

She pulled herself out of his dream and waited. Suddenly she had awareness of where he was and she pulled him through space to her, like she had done with his brother before. Zachariah appeared in the room and she nodded at him and left. She entered Michael's private quarters and found the archangel pacing. "We secured Adam. Zachariah's with him."

"That's good … good." he trailed off. "Michael, what's going on?" she asked him. He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I don't want to kill him." he confessed. "I … I missed him. I still do. And now … Soon I will have my vessel, whether it be Adam or Dean, and I … " he stopped talking. She pulled him in a hug. "It's okay," she mumbled, "It's okay." she rubbed his back gently. "If you don't want to kill him, then don't." she suggested and he stiffened.

"If you really want to, you can send him to Naomi. She could take his thoughts of rebellion."

"I couldn't do that to him." he replied quietly.

"I'm sure the two of you can come to some sort of agreement." she suggested. He shook his head. "I can't. I'm a good son."

"Michael, He is gone. He didn't bother to speak with you for the last couple millenia, and He won't suddenly start when Lucifer is gone." she said bluntly.

"Lucifer is bent on erasing humanity. I can't let him succeed." Michael answered and pulled away. He stiffened for a bit before opening his mouth. "Zachariah is summoning me. Dean agreed."

She nodded grimly. Michael stood up and started to fly down to earth. She did the same. She spotted Dean and Sam leaving the room, and quickly slammed the door shut before Adam could follow. Adam turned around and looked at her in panic. "Azriel?!"

"Sorry, Adam, but I can't let you leave." she told him. She heard Dean shouting outside the door and the light grew brighter. She sighed and slammed a hand against the door, throwing Dean away from the door with a burst of telekinesis. The light brightened and she turned around. Adam threw a punch at her and she let it happen, his hand breaking when he hit her jaw. He let out a strangled yell and she restrained him quickly, shoving him closer to the archangel entering the room and his mouth opened involuntarily. Michael quickly entered Adam's body and the light died down. Michael sank to the floor, the light in his eyes dying as his awareness spread within the boy's body. The doorknob turned and Azriel quickly grabbed him and flew with him to her vessel's house. She placed him on the couch and sat down next to him, waiting for him to fully orientate himself in his new vessel. It didn't take long, maybe a few seconds, before Michael shot up with a gasp. "Michael?" she asked him. He looked at her and smiled. "It is not perfect, but it works." he told her. She smiled at him. He stood up and tested his limbs, familiarizing himself with the sensation. "You helped me so much." Michael told her. "You don't even realize how much you have done."

"I'd do it all again." she told him. He bent down and carefully pressed his lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss. He pulled back. "As I said, you don't realize how much you've done." he whispered and stroked a streak of her hair away from her face. She smiled at him. "Everything I've done was for you." He smiled back and kissed her again.

They had a few days where Azriel only lazily tracked the Winchesters. Lucifer would make sure Sam survived and Dean did no longer matter. They didn't need the Winchesters anymore. "Michael, if you want to-" she hesitated. How was she supposed to put it?, "defeat Lucifer, why do you wait for him to get Sam to say yes?"

"He is still my brother." Michael replied softly, not looking at her. "I don't want him dead. I want him to-" he stiffened, complete shock on his face. She stiffened, mustering him. "Michael?" she asked warily. "What is going-" he was gone before she could finish talking. She scrambled to her feet and took flight, following him to the best of her ability and landed next to him in a hotel. She quickly looked around the room but she sensed no life. Pagans lay dead on the floor. But Michael was staring at something else. She followed his gaze. Gabriel's body was lying on the floor, his wings burned into the ground. Michael let out a sound of shocked disbelief and he sank to his knees. Azriel closed her eyes. Michael sobbed. She kneeled down next to him and pulled him to her. He began to cry. She tried to offer him as much comfort as she could. She hadn't ever really liked Gabriel, but she had respected him enough to regret his death. "I did not think that Lucifer could kill him." she whispered with a shake of her head.

Michael shook his head frantically. "No, Lucifer wouldn't do this, he loved Gabriel, he _doted_ on him, we all did! He-He wouldn't be able to do this!"

She raised a hand to stroke his cheek. "Michael … " she said softly. "Archangels can only be killed by archangel blades, and not even Gabriel could have been overpowered by weaker angels."

"No, he wouldn't-"

"I'm sorry, Michael."

Michael shook with new sobs. She didn't know how long they sat there, staring at Gabriel's body, but finally Michael stopped crying. "I am going to kill him!" he mumbled, seething in rage. "He killed Gabriel, so I'm going to kill him too!"

* * *

"Hello, Azriel. Or should I call you Azara?"

She turned around. "Lucifer." she greeted calmly, sliding Michael's blade into her hand. She was under no delusions that she was capable of killing him.

His eyes glimmered with amusement. No, _Sam's_ eyes glimmered in amusement.

"Well, Azara, still under my big brother's thumb, I see."

She didn't rise to the bait. "Why do you call me Azara?" she asked him, watching carefully. He didn't answer her question. "Why don't you ask Michael?" he asked tauntingly. "Oh, that's right, he can't answer you!"

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you want from me, Lucifer?"

He tilted his head. "I want to remind you of my offer." he told her bluntly. "This is your last chance. After that … I'm sure you know that I'm going to have to kill you directly after Michael."

She raised her head, staring him in the eyes defiantly. She pushed down the lingering fear. "I ran before." she told him. "I can do it again."

"But you can't run forever." he warned her, the air growing colder as his wings unfolded threateningly. "Someday, I'll find you."

She raised Michael's blade threateningly in response. The air grew heavy around them. He laughed. "Better run now, Azara." he told her amused. "It's going to be over soon, and we both know Michael won't be able to kill me."

"We thought the same about you and Gabriel." she pointed out spitefully. "And look, we have a burned out vessel that belonged to him."

His eyes grew dark and a lethal expression spread over Sam's face. "He won't kill me. Even with you whispering into his ear."

"The last thing I whispered into his ear was a suggestion to just talk it out." she smiled sweetly, leaning forward. "He actually wanted to take it, but now?" her lips formed into a smirk. "He can't _wait_ to kill the one that killed his darling little brother. He sobbed and sobbed and swore revenge. On _you_."

Lucifer's expression faltered slightly. "He doesn't have his true vessel. I do."

"That won't stop him." she said, sobering up. "He is more powerful than you. And we all know it."

She banished Michael's blade. "See you soon, Morningstar."


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, the first thing I would like to say is** ** _SORRY!_** **I was sick for three weeks and now I have to catch up on three weeks of school and I write two exams in the next week, one of them being fucking** ** _math_** **so I'm guessing you understand what I mean.** **Secondly: The next chapter is the last, I think, I'm too lazy to check right now.** **Thirdly: I was thinking of introducing a new love interest for Azriel in Season Eight, I think it is. They are definitely going to show up one way or another but I would like to hear your opinion on making them a love interest. So, let your opinion know in the comments or by way of PM**

* * *

"It is going to happen today." Michael told her. She nodded. "Are you sure you'll be able to do it?" she asked him. "He's your brother after all."

"Gabriel was my brother too." Michael said coldly. She mustered him. "Be careful." she told him. "You can't get revenge if you're dead."

Michael tilted her head upwards and kissed her softly. "I will be." he promised. He held out his hand and she took it. They took flight and were standing in front of Lucifer only a moment later. Azriel pulled her hand out of Michael's grip and looked him in the eye, hoping to convey her trust in his abilities. He stroked her cheek and leant in to press a kiss to her lips. Then she walked backwards, keeping an eye on them but being far away enough to not hinder Michael.

"It's good to see you, Michael." Lucifer greeted.

"You too. It's been too long." Michael said regretfully. "Can you believe it's finally here?"

"No. Not really." Lucifer said with a shake of his head.

"Are you ready?" Michael asked him. Azriel closed her eyes. She didn't want to see him fight the brother he still loved.

"As I'll ever be. A part of me wishes we didn't have to do this." Lucifer said.

"Yeah. Me too." Michael admitted.

"Then why are we?"

"Oh, you know why! I have no choice, after what you did."

"What I did? What if it's not my fault?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it. Dad made everything. Which means he made me who I am! God _wanted_ the Devil."

"So?" Michael asked, evidently not getting the point.

"So _why_?" Lucifer asked. "And why make us _fight_? I just can't figure out the point."

"What's your point?" Michael asked him.

"We're going to kill each other. And for what? One of Dad's tests." he scoffed. "And we don't even know the answer. We're brothers. Let's just walk off the chessboard." he suggested.

"I'm sorry. I-I can't do that. I wanted to, believe me." Michael admitted. "Until you killed Gabriel."

"That was necessary." Lucifer excused. Michael stared at him in disbelief. "Necessary. Killing our little brother, who you adored, was necessary."

"Please, Michael-"

"You know, you haven't changed a bit, little brother. Always blaming everybody but yourself. We were together. We were happy. But you betrayed me - all of us - and you made our father leave."

"No one makes Dad do anything. He is doing this to us." Lucifer told him.

"You're a monster, Lucifer. You killed Gabriel. And I am going to kill you too." Michael told him resulutely. Lucifer was the one that lashed out when he was angry. Azriel had the tendency to do the same. Michael, however, grew angry and then he grew weary.

"If that's the way it's got to be ... Then I'd like to see you try." Lucifer told him and they started circling each other. A car drove up. "Howdy, boys." Dean said. Music sounded through the air. She stared at him in disbelief. She was honestly starting to agree with Raphael about the 'mud-monkeys'.

"Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Dean got out of the car. "Hey. We need to talk"

"Dean. Even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid." Lucifer told him, sounding almost impressed.

"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to Sam." Dean told him.

"You're no longer the vessel, Dean. You got no right to be here." Michael told him. Dean ignored him. "Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry." Dean told him.

"Adam isn't home right now." Michael answered.

"Well, then you're next on my list, buttercup. But right now, I need five minutes with him." Dean said and gestured to Lucifer. Azriel rolled her eyes. The things Dean did without getting disintegrated as soon as he finished speaking.

"You little maggot. You are no longer a part of this _story_!" Michael said angrily.

"Hey, assbutt!" Castiel called out and threw a molotov cocktail at Michael. "Michael!" Azriel screamed. Michael screamed and went up in flames. _Michael, are you okay?_

"'Assbutt'?" Dean asked disbelievingly.

 _I'm fine._ Michael was seething.

"He'll be back - and upset - but you got your five minutes." Castiel explained.

 _I just need a few minutes to heal and recreate the body._

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Castiel. Did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?" Lucifer asked him angrily.

"Uh ... no." Castiel said awkwardly. Azriel snarled, her anger burning hot. "You little-" she snapped and lunged at him. Her angel blade slipped into her hand and she stabbed Castiel with it before he could even move to defend himself. She was filled with endless rage and stabbed him again and again until she finally managed to calm down. Castiel hadn't been anything more than human for some time now. She stood up. Her face was pale and her veins unusually dark. She was shaking slightly, coming down from the high of her rage. "I've always known you had it in you." Lucifer told her in a dark voice. "I always knew you had just as big of a temper as I have." She turned around slowly, glaring at him. He smiled at her. "I think, I'll let you live, Azara." he promised her, contradicting himself completely considering he had sworn to kill her as soon as Michael was dead.

"And maybe you will grow to like the world under my rule."

Dean obviously felt that he was being ignored and forcibly inserted himself into the action once again. "Sammy, can you hear me?"

Honestly, Azriel was wondering that as well. She knew that some angels liked to have their vessels still awake. She usually extracted everything useful from their minds and then shoved their soul as far back as she could. But she was pretty sure that Lucifer

"You know ... I tried to be nice ... for Sammy's sake. But you ... are such a pain ... in my ass." Lucifer said slowly and threw Dean onto the Impala. Bobby shot Lucifer in the back and Lucifer twisted his hand and killed Bobby.

"No!" Dean yelled.

"Yes." Lucifer replied and started punching Dean.

"Sammy? Are you in there?" Dean choked out desperately and Lucifer smiled. "Oh, he's in here, all right. And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones." Lucifer promised. "Every single one. We're gonna take our time." Lucifer told him. Azriel watched with sadistic glee. It was better this way. Dean was going to try and stop what had to happen.

"Sam, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you. I'm not gonna leave you." he promised weakly. Lucifer suddenly stopped punching. He let go of Dean. Azriel frowned and leaned forward. He moved differently, she thought, panicking slowly. He _moved_ differently.

"It's okay, Dean. It's gonna be okay. I've got him." Sam promised, because this could only be Sam, and pulled something out of his pocket, throwing it to the ground.

" _Bvtmon tabges babalon._ " he chanted and Azriel frowned. Was he going to jump into the cage? That was fine by her, he'd take Lucifer with him. Michael reformed. "Sam! It's not gonna end this way! Step back!" he ordered.

"You're gonna have to make me!" Sam replied determindedly.

"I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now! It's my destiny!" Michael yelled.

Sam looked at Dean and spread his arms. Michael lunged at him and grabbed his jacket to pull him back. Azriel realized what was going to happen a moment before it did. She lunged at Michael, to pull him back, and Michael's eyes widened as he realized what happened. He ripped her hand from his arm and pushed her backwards, away from the hole. She locked eyes with him, hers' full with desperation and his' full of resignation. "NO!" she screamed desperately, but the hole closed already. "Michael!" she whispered and fell to her knees. She stared in disbelief at the ground, the truth slowly sinking in. How-how could he fall into the cage? He-he was Michael! He was the oldest archangel. H-how could Sam overwhelm both Lucifer and Michael? _Michael?_ she whispered. No answer. She gasped tearfully, sobs wracking her body. "No." she sobbed. "You-you can't leave me here. _Michael!_ " she whispered not only physically but also mental, using their connection to try and contact him. No answer. Nothing. Just … silence.

 **Incase you ignored/skipped the note at the top, here's a question for you:** _**I was thinking of introducing a new love interest for Azriel in Season Eight, I think it is. They are definitely going to show up one way or another but I would like to hear your opinion on making them a love interest. So, let your opinion know in the comments or by way of PM**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, guys. Again, I'm _sorry_ for taking so long. This is the last chapter of this story. The next one will be up as soon as I have a proper first chapter. What I have now Also, a guest reader asked if Michael was gone for good.** **No** **No. No, he's not. He's going to appear again when Lucifer reappears, but there's a plot point involving Azriel where the person I could do as a love interest plays an important part.**

 **Also I created a Poll for you to decide if Azriel should get a new love interest. Please vote.**

* * *

"What do you think will happen if Lucifer is dead?" she had asked him once. He had thought about it for a bit. "When Lucifer is gone, there'll finally be peace." he had said. "In Heaven and on earth."

"And what if you don't win?" she had asked him. He had looked at her questioningly.

"I will be one of the first to be executed."

"I won't let him hurt you." he had promised her. "He won't win." He had been so sure of that. He hadn't ever considered the fact that he might loose.

She thought of this as she stared at the place where the portal to the cage had been a few minutes ago. She felt completely lost. Michael was in the cage, with Lucifer. What was she supposed to do now? Lucifer hadn't won, but Michael hadn't either. She had never even given his blade back. Maybe he would've won if she had given him his blade.

"Azriel?"

She turned around. Dean stood behind her. He looked as good as new, and Castiel and Bobby stood next to him. Her hatred bubbled up again, seeing the three of them. She wanted to tear them apart, piece by piece, she wanted to drag Dean back to Hell and throw him to Alastair's replacement and she wanted to kill Castiel again and again until he had learnt his lesson and didn't come back from the dead and she wanted to rip Bobby's limbs off and throw them to the hellhounds to feed on while he watched. But she did nothing. She just stared at them with unblinking eyes. "What do you want?" she whispered, devastated. "Come to gloat? To tell me 'it's better this way'?"

He didn't answer. She stood up, anger coating every word. " _Answer me_!" she screamed.

"I was going to ask what you were going to do now." he said awkwardly. She laughed bitterly. "Oh, I don't know, try to glue together the shards of my life!" she spat.

She turned back around and looked at the now closed cage. She wiped away her tears and took a deep, shuddering breath. Her eyes burned but she blinked harshly and unfolded her wings. She flew back to Heaven, faster than she had ever flown. Raphael was already waiting for her, stiff as always. She saw it in his eyes. He knew what had happened. Maybe he'd felt it. She didn't know how far the archangels were able to sense what happened to the others.

"He's gone." she told Raphael shakily. "Sam Winchester pulled him with himself and Lucifer into the cage."

"We need to find a way to reopen the cage." Raphael decided. "I will take over Heaven from now on. Castiel is going to join me or he's going to die."


End file.
